Heart of an Angel
by Dark Side of the World
Summary: Yutaka is conditioned with a heart disease that only a miracle can save her. Torn by this, Minami is forced to suffer her own emotional anguish while finding her true feelings... Epilogue Up
1. Tragic Flashback

It's been awhile huh?

For those of you who don't know me, I'm Dark Side of the World perhaps the biggest Yutaka x Minami fan….at least in my area where I live.

It's been two months since my last Lucky Star fanfic and now I have the time to start working on my next one, Heart of an Angel. Now I got this idea when inspiration struck me when I thought about how sick Yutaka is most of the time. Well, I saw the movie John Q and when I saw the kid playing Denzel Washington's son get sick and hearing of his condition I thought about Yutaka and the idea of the story played out.

I had to do a lot of research on this condition in this story as well as plan the beginning well. The middle and end came to me, but how to get there was harder to figure out so if at first the story seems a bit rough in some spots that 's me trying to work out some problems that came to me in the creation of the chapter.

Now in this story you can look at this in either a Yutaka x Minami romantic view or friendship view, but I made it more romantic, at least in Minami's view. I'm not going to focus the romance aspect as heavy in this as I did in my last one, this one focuses more on the emotion aspect of the characters especially Yutaka.

That is not to say there is no paring for everyone; I do have a little Konata x Kagami for everyone in this story, since they are the second most focuses characters besides Minami and Yutaka.

In this story, Yutaka and all her friends are in Second Year while Konata and the others are in Senior Year. Just a heads up. Yeah, I know that's not what they are in cannon, but hey it's fanfiction.

So nothing else to say, but read on!

* * *

_**Heart of an Angel**_

_**A Lucky Star Fanfic by Dark Side of the World**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is not mine

* * *

**_

This had to be a dream.

A nightmare.

Something like this almost never happens to people you know. It just happens to total strangers you hear about on the news on how a person they cared about collapsed and are now in critical danger.

You think none of those incidents will ever happen to you because the odds are too great. You're one person out of billions on a single planet…and yet you get the rotten luck of going through it.

You think back and wonder what happened? What went wrong? How did your day, which seems like every other day, go to hell in a single moment? What events caused all this to happen?

Did any event even cause it or was it something that was lying in wait like a tiger for its prey?

And then….your mind flashes back….

* * *

(_10 Hours ago)_

_A sunny day, a clear ordinary day._

_Nothing new or different for the life of one, Iwasaki Minami who stared out the window wondering what today held for her this time. As she slowly dressed herself for the school day she slowly looked at the picture of a friend she always had for such a long time. _

_Kobayakawa Yutaka. _

_The girl whose smiles always warmed Minami's heart, even in the darkest of days. As she finally finished placing her uniform on, she walked over to that picture and smiled while her hand gently rubbed the checks of the photo. It was that girl that made Minami smile again two years ago when they first met and it was that girl that was the first true friend she ever had. _

_Ending her thoughts on the strawberry haired girl she made her way downstairs in her huge mansion where the echoes of her footsteps could be heard throughout the building with only silence as its reply. Arriving at the bottom of the stair case she was greeted by her other friend, the one she had ever since she was a girl that managed to always be there for her. _

_Her dog, Cherry._

_Kneeling down she petted her as the white furred canine rubbed her head against the hand of her master. After a few more minutes of petting, the two entered the kitchen where Minami saw, as usual, a white note on the fridge from her parents to her. _

_Minami didn't need to read it to know what it meant. It meant another day alone in the house with nobody, but her and Cherry. _

_Again._

_Like it had been for as long as she could remember._

_Minami could not force herself to hate her parents, even if they never talked or spent time as a family. Her dad and mother just worked hard to give her the best…but the problem was she never wanted the gifts, the high education, the money or anything else money could buy._

_She wanted them._

_She wanted her mother and father to be with her, even for just one day it would be enough._

_And yet the only times they ever saw each other was once in a blue moon. Even on the holidays she had spent her time alone or with the Takara's next door. Not that it wasn't nice,they were like a second family to her. Yet the desire to have her family as a whole, for some attention, was worth more then anything she wanted.  
_

_Minami poured some milk into a cup and sighed, "Do they even want to know how my day was? Or what is going on in my life? Can't they just ask a simple question or be at dinner and not late from work?"_

_Did they even know they had a daughter?_

_Shaking her head she grabbed a quick pastry and headed out into the sunny day, the thoughts of her parents only whispers in her mind.

* * *

_

_(School)_

_School and Minami had never had a good history together. Sure, she always had good grades and perfect attendance; she was even the Class Health Officer multiple times. And yet from Kindergarten to 8__th__, she never had a single friend. It was easy to be blamed on her silent attitude that made people mistake her for being cold and emotionless, but it was more to the fact that she was shy and unsure on how to respond around people that forced her to be alone for so long. The only person she ever interacted with on a regular basis was her older neighbor Miyuki, but as time went on she grew up and had to handle bigger responsibilities. _

_She had no idea how to deal with people her own age and so she shunned herself, leaving everyone to ignore her._

_Until she met__** her**__ that is…_

"_Minami-chan!"_

_Her voice, which she knew by heart, raised Minami's depressed spirits as she turned around with a small hidden smirk to see the smiling face of her best friend._

"_How are you Minami-chan?" Asked Yutaka._

"_Fine…you?" She asked._

"_I'm pretty good." She as they started walking through the front gates, "Konata-Oneechan's friends came over yesterday and had some fun. I was thinking of asking you to come over, but it was late and I didn't think there was enough time."_

"_It's okay…I can always come over another time." Said Minami._

"_Today then?" Asked Yutaka with a bright smile._

_Minami couldn't help but look down at the ground with a blush on her face, "Sure."_

_The two made it to the shoe locker room where two of their other friends, Patrica "Patty" Martain and Tamura Hiyori , saw them. The blond haired American ran over to them and said, "Hey! You guys ready for the upcoming weekend? I say we should do something really awesome like Akihabara or something." _

"_Is there not one weekend you don't want to go there?" Asked Hiyori, even though secretly she wanted to go there herself, but knew the other non otaku's were a little tired of going there._

"_Not all the time. Sometimes I suggest Gamers or a Sushi place." Said Patty making Hiyori sigh at the one track mind her friend had._

_Yutaka couldn't help but giggle as the scene before she gave a small series of cough which caught Minami's attention._

"_You okay?" She asked out of concern._

"_Yeah…" She said clearing her throat, "I think I just breathed through the wrong wind pipe."_

_Nodding the four of them made their way to their first class._

_But for some strange reason…Minami couldn't help but feel something….she didn't know what it was…but she didn't like it.

* * *

_

_(Time Passes)_

_As the day went by it was apparent that something was wrong with Yutaka. She seemed very tired throughout the day and coughed a lot. She was asked by their teachers if she wanted to go to the nurse, but she politely declined saying it was just a dry throat. _

_Minami however knew better. While it was no common knowledge that Yutaka was sick more often than others were, Minami and a few knew that Yutaka always tried to fake not being sick in order not to cause trouble for other people. Minami knew she meant well, she didn't want people to worry about her and cause trouble for them which was a problem she always had Minami knew of since they first met. Then again, Minami was similar but for a different reason. _

_Things only got worse as Yutaka didn't eat much at lunch. _

"_Yutaka-chan….you're not eating much. I know the cafeteria doesn't have the best food but…" Said Hiyori._

"_If you're not eating any can I have some?" Asked Patty._

"_Patty-chan!" Said Hiyori._

"_It's okay…I just don't have any appitite…." Said Yutaka with a forced smile as she pushed her plate away and got up._

"_Ara? Where are you going?" Asked Patty._

"_Bathroom." Said Yutaka quickly as she rushed out._

_Minami watched her run off out of the cafeteria and this worried her. _

"_You think something's wrong with her?" Asked Hiyori "She hasn't been well all day."_

"_Yeah. Maybe you should talk to her." Said Patty to Minami who looked up at her, "You're always taking care of her and she listens to you more."_

_Nodding, Minami got up and started heading out when she saw nearby four people she knew very well. One was Yutaka's cousin, Izumi Konata an otaku and spirited girl. Then there were the twins, Kagami and Tsukasa Hiiragi with the former being a top student and diligent worker while the latter was a carefree and a daydreamer. And finally, her neighbor and the closest thing she had to an older sister, Takara Miyuki._

_Thinking she could use an extra hand in helping Yutaka, she walked over and soon arrived at their table getting their attention._

"_Oh Minami-chan. How are you?" Asked Miyuki as she gave her a sweet smile._

_Nodding she turned to Konata and asked, "Um…Izumi-sempai…"_

"_Minami, call me Konata. I mean you're like friends with Yu-chan so you don't have to call me that." Said Konata waving her hand around, "It makes me sound old."_

"_Konata, your 18." Said Kagami._

"_Yeah, but I'm still older then all of us so that makes me the old lady." Said Konata pointing it out._

"_Right, whatever." Said Kagami not wanting to get involved any further._

"_So what did you want to talk about Minami? You're usually talking with Yu-chan." Said Konata as she took a bite out of her chocolate cornet. _

"_Did Yutaka act strange when coming to school, you three usually are on the train with her right?" Asked Minami to Yutaka's cousin and the twins.  
_

"_Now that you mention it…she did seem a little off." Said Kagami thinking about it._

"_Really? She seemed fine to me?" Said Tsukasa._

"_Tsukasa she was coughing so much, how could you miss it?" Said Kagami._

"_I thought since it was getting close to winter it was normal to cough like that because your body is still adjusting to the temperature." Said Tsukasa blushing._

"_Why do you ask? Is something wrong with Kobayakawa–san?" Asked Miyuki as she adjusted her glasses._

"_She's been coughing a lot in class and she just ignored lunch and ran off. She hasn't said anything about it however." Said Minami. _

"_That's Yu-chan, always trying to not make other people worry about her." Said Konata._

"_You could learn some of that." Said Kagami taking a sip from her juice can._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, you could stop asking people for help with your problems when your perfectly capable of doing them on your own."_

"_You're still angry that I copied your homework again last night aren't you." _

_Kagami turned to her and said, "You think?"_

"_Aw! I know my mad little Kagamin loves me no matter what!" Said Konata hugging her best friend who made Kagami blush from embarrassment as she saw a few people around them turn around. Pushing her off she told Konata to cut it out as well as tell her sister to stop giggle from the predicament._

"_Well, jokes aside. I'll come with you and help out." Said Konata getting out of her seat, "I'm sure the two of us can convince Yu-chan to see the nurse. Let's go."_

_The two walked their way out of the cafeteria and tried to look out for Yutaka, but they soon got to the end of the hall and no sign of her._

"_Where could she be?" Asked Konata to herself as they made their way to the stairs. Upon reaching the halfway mark between the first and second floor they saw Yutaka slowly making her way to the second floor._

"_Yutaka I…" Said Minami when thing just started to slow down for her._

_She saw the body of her best friend soon tip backwards and start to fall towards the stairs without any sign of slowing down. Minami's eyes widen as her body got ready to reach out, but the blue haired sempai that had accompanied her was quicker as she dashed and jumped letting Yutaka fall into her arms before falling on the stairs all the way down._

"_ Yutaka! Sempai!" Shouted Minami as she caught them and gasped at what she saw. _

_Her Yutaka…her sweet little Yutaka….her once gentle eyes were near bloodshot as her pupils widen in shock. Her gentle hand slowly clutching her chest as if it was on fire as her body started shaking like a rag doll as a single word entered Minami's mind._

_Seizure._

"_Yutaka! What's wrong!" Shouted Konata in fear as she held her little cousin as Minami helped her lay her down gently._

"_Yutaka!" Shouted Minami as she held her free hand which gripped hers like it was afraid of falling off. The two girls felt their stomachs chill as a gurgling noise came out of Yutaka as if she was suffocating._

"_Get the nurse! I'll stay with her!" Shouted Konata to Minami, trusting her to get help ASAP._

_Nodding, Minami ran up the second staircase like a possessed soul and ran through the halls. The sight of seeing Yutaka in such critical pain pushed strength into her legs that she never felt she had. Arriving only half a minute later she slammed the door open surprising the nurse, Amahara Fuyuki ,out of her stupor._

"_Minami-chan. What's wrong? Why are y-"_

"_Sensei, Yutaka's in pain and I…I don't think she's breathing please come!" Shouted Minami with worry in her voice. _

_Amahara just gasped at seeing the desperation and fear in Minami, something she never saw before, and knew it was serious. Grabbing a medic bag she told Minami to guide her to Yutaka as the two of them ran through the halls while grabbing the attention of other students in their class rooms who peeked out their doors to see what was going on._

_When they arrived, a small crowd of students on both staircases were surrounding Konata and Yutaka while whispering to each other._

"_Move it!" Shouted Amahara as she dashed to Yutaka and started checking her vitals._

_Minami just stood there in silent fear as she watched Yutaka, stiff in pain, lying there like all the life had been sucked out of here._

"_Yutaka!" _

_Turning to the left she saw Patty, Hiyori, Kagami, Tsukasa, and Miyuki all come up the stairs and were shocked at what they saw. Patty turned to Minami and demanded to ask what happened, but Minami couldn't reply. _

_Konata then broke the silence by asking, "Is she…she going to be alright?"_

"_I don't know…maybe…but at her age?" Mumbled Amahara who was clearly thinking about this. Konata felt her knees weaken, but was caught by Kagami who nodded to her._

"_Hey what's with the crowd?" Asked a loud voice as a tall figure moved through the lower crowd revealing Kuroi-Sensei. _

"_Eh? Fuyuki? Is that Kobayakawa? What's going on?" She asked seeing the current state._

"_Never mind that! Call an ambulance right now! Tell them we have a student who's had a heart attack and is currently going through heart muscle failure!" Demanded the nurse._

_Everyone in the crowd gasped at the revelation that one of their own had just had a heart attack and at such a young age._

_Minami didn't hear the gasps. She was going through her own heart attack right now. _

_Yutaka…._

_She just stood there, staring at her best friend in shock. She responded to no voice or sound as she felt her knees get weaker and her eyes spinning._

_A heart attack. _

_Yutaka had just had a heart attack._

_Was she dying?_

_Too many questions._

_After a long time of silence she finally reacted when she suddenly woke up from her zoning out and saw two men, dressed in white slowly take Yutaka onto a stretcher and dragged her down the stairs and towards the front yard's door. She had stood still for so long, lost in her own world she didn't even feel how long time had passed. What felt like minutes was really only 20._

_But upon seeing her best friend, wrapped to a stretcher with a breathing mask on, kicked her brain into overload as they carried her away in a hurry.  
_

_Minami rushed out as did many other students, but she pushed and shoved everyone out of her way.  
_

_When she reached the entrance she saw the white ambulance out back, getting loaded with the tiny body of a young third year student who was only minutes ago normal and now was suffering in extreme pain by something she shouldn't have at her age. _

_As she saw the doors about to close she saw Konata, trying to be held back by Kagami, shouting to the men who spoke to her. Kagami shouted something back but Konata turned to Kagami, tears in her eyes, and said something that Kagami was shocked at hearing. Minami couldn't hear what they were saying, the students around here were chatting like crazy and it started to make her go mad. It made her want to shout at all of them to shut up so she could hear. _

_In the end it didn't matter as she saw the men nodding and Kagami let Konata go, who jumped into the ambulance at once before it took off. And just like that, Minami saw it drive away, but not before seeing the name of the hospital that it belonged too. _

"_Okay people the show's over let's get back to class!" Shouted Kuroi as did other teachers who soon came out upon seeing the incident._

_Minami didn't hear Kuroi say anything, she just focused on the open gates that lay before her._

_A hand suddenly surprised her as she turned around to face a wet eyed Hiyori with the rest of her friends behind her, except Kagami who was still watching the gate with her hand above her chest in worry. _

"_Come on…we should go." She said as Tsukasa soon started crying before Miyuki went and held on to her to comfort the saddened twin._

_Minami took one step forward before the memory of seeing Yutaka's bloodshot and pained face echoed in her mind again._

_And she took off after the ambulance. _

_She heard her named called multiple times by various people, but none of that mattered._

_She had to get to the hospital._

_She had to see Yutaka._

_She had to find her._

_Dashing through crowds, running through traffic, and knocking people out of the way; nothing could stop her. She just kept moving and moving, not slowing down for anything, not even when her body was starting to feel pain from all the running. _

_But none of that mattered; only Yutaka did._

_As she made her way through, people only wondered why a green haired high school kid was crying and running in the middle of the day when school was still going.

* * *

_

_(Hospital)_

_After an hour of running, she made it. _

_Her tired feet were burning like they were on fire, her lungs gasping for even the slightest bit of air. Slowly, Minami entered the building and fell on her knees breathing deeply which surprised a few people. A few workers went to go help her when she suddenly got up and rushed over to the reception desk before slamming her hands on the table. With desperate eyes she begged the woman at the front desk for the location of Yutaka._

_The woman was shocked but she replied and Minami bolted towards the stairs and rushed all the way up to the 4__th__ floor. Turning a sharp turn to the right she rushed all the way to the ER section where she saw Konata looking at the floor, crying on a small chair as she tried hugging herself for comfort. Upon hearing foot steps she looked up only to be surprised upon seeing Minami arrive._

"_Minami…what…how…"_

"_How is she!" Shouted Minami as she gripped Konata and asked, "Is she alright! Please tell me sempai!"_

_Konata shook out of Minami's grip and gripped the girl in response and shouted, "You need to calm down!"_

_Minami just stared at her._

"_Calm down…it's not going to do Yutaka much good when she sees you like this and starts to worry." Said Konata giving a sad smile._

_Yutaka._

_Upon hearing her name, Minami lost it. She fell on her knees, tired and defeated, as she cried on her sempai's chest. Her tears fell down like waterfalls as she gave out the dreariest sobs of sorrow that Konata had ever heard. _

_Never in her life had Minami felt such fear in her soul then this moment in her life._

_Konata meanwhile had taken it upon herself to comfort Minami who was going through as much pain as she was. Yutaka and Minami were close and this only proved that their bond was very strong. Konata couldn't even recall a time when she had seen the almost expressionless girl cry, she was very calm and always kept her emotions cool but this time it wasn't going to happen. _

_Konata only held Minami until she too started crying._

_(Present)nin_

Since then the two had waited and waited.

An hour later after arriving Yutaka's older sister and Konata's cousin rushed in with Konata's father, just as worried as the rest of them. A doctor came out a half an hour later, before they could ask about the condition of Yutaka he asked some questions concurring Yutaka's heath history which Yui had been quick to answer and soon he left leaving again with no answer.

Two hours later all their friends had arrived, including Misao and Ayano. Although they were not close friends with Yutaka, they still hung out and were supporting just the same. Everyone just sat down in silence as the time pressed on and fear began to grow.

Minami just couldn't but still wonder…why her?

Why did Yutaka, who had never done one wrong thing that Minami could think off, have to go through with this?

Minami's thoughts were interrupted as somebody came out, a middle aged doctor with short black hair and brown eyes. Taking of his glasses he gave a big sigh and said, "I….I have bad news…."

…..why?

Why her?

End

Not bad for a first chapter huh? Anway, don't expect an update for at least till the end of next week. I got college midterms going on.

Please Read and Review.

Later


	2. The Bad News

I am surprised a lot of people thought I made Yutaka die the first chapter. Come on, even I know that's not really solid material for a story when such a thing has been done to death in many other categories on this site.

No, she's not dead…all will be explained in this chapter. The disease explained is real and it took me a lot of time to gather the data to make sure this thing is done well. I even went to a hospital and asked an expert for some information to be sure.

I know most people are not use to seeing tragic stories in Lucky Star and seeing the characters react sad and depressing might be something we are not use to witnessing or reading. But if there is one thing I do with all my stories is think a possibility on how the characters would react if such events happen. Lucky Star isn't a magical girl series, it's not a fantasy or mecha series, it's not even a harem. It's a slice of life anime where girls just act…well…like girls in real life Japan. It's real life.

And as such, what occurs in real life are situations such as a loved one or friend getting an illness where their life might be in danger. I'm sure one of you can at least relate to that because I've had too. My uncle only died of Cancer a few years ago and it was a tragic time for all of us.

In Lucky Star Fanfiction most tragedy writers, what few there are, either focus on mainly two things: Konata's mother (Who is the only tragic canon in the series) and writing about one of the girls getting killed in a car crash or a hit and run. Some of those are not bad like _**Fun is Fun and Done is Done**_, but other times you get ones that are not really planned at all like **_Lucky Star Sadness and Sorrow. _**

I wanted to do something different. I wanted to put the characters in a dark situation (I'm good at thinking those up) and try and give off their reactions to how they handle it. It may seem a little odd seeing the characters act the way they do, but I'll do my best to not make them OCC (I leave you my critics to help me make sure of this).

So let's continue with the story shall we?

* * *

_**Heart of an Angel**_

_**A Lucky Star Fanfic by Dark Side of the World**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is not mine

* * *

**_

Minami felt her knees shaking and fell to the floor as her mind zoned out. A few people gasped as Yui ran over, grabbing the doctor and shook him as she shouted, "NO! She….she….SHE CAN'T BE…."

The doctor, realizing his mistake, quickly gathered his voice and said, "No! Wait! She's alive; we have her stable for now!"

A great relief went through everyone as some even let out their breaths they had been holding. Yui let go of the doctor and apologized for her actions, which the doctor said he understood and said not to worry.

"Then what's wrong with her? Is she alright? What's the bad news?" Asked Konata eagerly in front of the doctor's face as her father tried to calm her down.

Fixing his glasses, he looked at his clip board and was about to talk when…

"Yui!"

Turning around everyone saw two people that most had never seen before rushing towards them at high speeds. A woman with pink strawberry hair and a tall man with light green hair with a full beard were running frantically towards their direction.

"Oka-san. Tou-san." Said Yui as they arrived looking like they had run across half of Tokyo to get here.

"Uncle Tai, Aunie Yuki." Said Konata addressing the two as well.

Minami was taken by surprise; this was Yutaka's mother and father. She had never met them since they lived on the other side of Tokyo. The reason why Yutaka was living with the Izumi's was because they were closer to the high school then her family was and so her mother and father felt it better for their daughter to live with Yuki's brother in law instead of home.

"We got your message and came as soon as we can, what's her condition?" Demanded Yutaka's father as his eyes focused on his older daughter.

"I was about to address that." Said the doctor getting everyone's attention.

"Who are you?" He asked.

"Doctor Mori. I'm a Cardiologist." He said bowing.

"Cardilo-what?" Asked Misao in confusion.

"Cardiologist, that means that Doctor Mori-san studies in the field of the heart." Said Miyuki informing Misao who nodded in understanding.

"Does that mean Yutaka-chan is here because of her heart?" Asked Yutaka's mother whose voice started getting weaker, most likely from fear.

Doctor Mori nodded as he went back to his note pad and cleared his throat.

"Your daughter is currently stable, but she just had a mild heart attack that caused her to go into shock a few hours ago. You're lucky your niece here managed to catch her in time when she fainted and had that seizure or things could have gotten worse." He said.

"Minami's the one who noticed Yu-chan wasn't feeling well. Credit really goes to her." Said Konata making everyone focus on the shy green haired girl who blushed.

"You're Minami? Iwasaki Minami?" Asked Yuki as she looked at the girl in surprise.

"Y-yes…" Minami said in reply. She was surprised when Yuki then bowed and said, "My daughter has told me so much about you. Thank you for watching her all this time and thank you for being there for her."

"…s-sure." Said a blushing Minami who wasn't use to such a greeting from somebody she never met before. Looking at Yutaka's father she saw him give a nod in her direction before turning his attention to the doctor.

**His eyes are just like Yutaka's….**She thought as her mind drifted back to the once pure and happy eyes of her best friend. But the memory of seeing them in terror and pain just hours ago entered her mind and she shivered.

Everyone turned their attention back to the doctor who continued, "After careful diagnosis we were able to find that your daughter's heart…is not the right size. It's actually much bigger than the average heart for a person her age. Basically, your daughter is suffering from a rare case of Cardiomegaly, which is leading her to suffer from Cardiomyopathy."

Everyone's eyes widen as Patty then spoke out, "Wait! Are you saying the reason why Yutaka is like this is because her heart is too big? How is that a bad thing?"

"An enlarged heart is a very serious matter, Martin-san." Said Miyuki getting everyone's attention, "Cardiomegaly is the medical term for weakening of the heart muscles. Once the muscles weaken, the heart has to work harder and therefore can get enlarged in the process. As it gets larger, symptoms such as abnormal heart rate, shortness of breath, edema and fainting occur, even heart attacks and seizures."

"But how did this happen? How did she get this?" Asked Yui.

"Most of the time it's from low blood pressure or the effects of various heart diseases. But there are times when a genetic mutation happens that causes the heart to born weak and thus causes the heart to work hard and grow over time. This might even be a part of the explanation of Yutaka's medical problems." Said Doctor Mori as he looked at them and said, "Normally this only happens between older people around ages 35-55, most with other heart conditions. However, there are children born with this from birth and it slowly grows inside them without anybody knowing until the symptoms occur. The study of Cardiomegaly is still in the works and much about this is all unknown still."

In short, Yutaka was suffering from a disease nobody knew she even had. She didn't get this from somebody else or by a virus or even by an accident. She was born with it and was one person out of millions to just suffer from this and was now paying for it.

"What's going to happen to Yutaka-chan since her heart is growing? Is it going to explode?" Asked Tsukasa in fear.

"Tsukasa such a thing is impossible…right?" Asked Kagami who wasn't sure herself.

"What happens is that heart chambers will enlarge in order to process more blood. The heart will then be forced by the external and internal triggers to stretch to its limit. This will lead to abnormal muscle fiber growth on the heart. She'll develop more symptoms such as shortness of breath, muscle pains, chest pains, seizures, dizziness, anemia and in the end….death by cardiac stress or heart failure." Said Doctor Mori with a sadden tone.

Yutaka's mother began to cry as she held on to her husband who tried to keep a still strong face while Sojiro placed his hand on his shoulder. Yui was dealing with her own tears as her hands gripped into a first of frustration.

Konata's face was one of disbelief, like she had heard something that shattered her very image of reality itself. Kagami saw this and placed her hand on Konata's shoulders offering her comfort where she was taken by surprise from the sudden touch but nodded as she moved her hand towards Kagami's with her eyes closed.

Many of the others were expressing such similar feelings including Patricia and Hiyori who were hugging each other.

And finally there was Minami, who had nothing but the face of a terrified and scared girl who felt a part of her soul dissipate as she heard the worst of the news. Minami felt her own breath escape her as she grabbed her chest which was hurting.

She felt sick.

"Yutaka…might…die?" She whispered as the reality of what was going on finally hit her like a baseball bat to the stomach. Her best friend…her angel….her one true joy…was dying.

"THERE HAS TO BE A CURE!" Shouted Yuki who threw herself upon the doctor and kept shouting, "YOU'RE A DOCTOR AREN'T YOU! DO SOMETHING! SAVE MY BABY!"

It took both Soujiro and Tai to drag her off as she kept screaming at the doctor and crying at the same time. Minami couldn't blame her, this was her daughter. A part of Minami wanted to do the same thing and demand that they do something.

Doctor Mori, with pity in his eyes, sighed and said, "We currently have her on some medications that will slow down the processing. But your daughter's heart is in a critical stage and is so advance n the rate it's going it's amazing that she even lasted this long. The only way to save her…is an organ transplant."

"That's when you take out a bad organ and replace it with a good one right?"Asked Ayano hopefully.

"Yes…but that's also a problem. Japan's organ transplants laws are not like the western ones such as the US. In fact, it's because of these laws that many people die from events such as these." Said Doctor Mori with disgust. "Organ transplants have been allowed in this country only since 1997 while other countries have had it for much longer. Many are still unwilling to allow their bodies to be used for donation and the donation list is very long. It's even harder to get a donor or a working organ with the right blood type and size for some. Families can even refuse donation if they so desire if the person who died didn't have papers."

"But…why? Why do such a thing?" Said Patrica, "In America, if a person dies then their organs can be saved so why can't this happen."

"Because according to western belief, death is when the heart or organs stop working and the body stops breathing. Here in Japan the idea is different. Take a case of Brain Death, the brain is nothing more than a mushy pile and the body never responds, but the heart and other organs still work. According to most Japanese beliefs, that means the body and soul is still one and is not deceased. Because of this, the family or the doctor many not call the patient dead." Said Doctor Mori.

"So then why not use bodies where it's clear they are dead then?" Asked Konata.

"Because even then, many families and politicians see this as a horrible procedure and do not wish it to be performed, Cardiology and other similar medical sciences are not as well funded or well organized as other departments. Because of this, many people suffer or die from not getting an organ transplant including young adults and kids. Compared to American's thousands, only an average of 80 to 100 people will be able to get a heart transplant each year." Said Doctor Mori.

Whatever hope that they had just suddenly died at that point. What the doctor had just told them was that because of paranoid cultural reasons and the laws their country had, Yutaka had almost no chance of getting a new heart so she could live.

There was a deep silence between all of them as they all grasped in their minds the idea of what had just happened.

Seeing this, Mori felt guilty for giving such facts but it was better to be upfront about it now then later.

"We can't give up hope!" Said Konata raising her head, "You said that there is a chance still right! We just got to be strong for Yutaka and keep her spirits up until she can get cured right?"

Everyone suddenly felt their own spirits rise a bit from that speech and in turn, everyone silently agreed. Yutaka needed them and they needed to be as positive as possible to support her. Even though the odds were against them, they had to pray that a heart would come and save her.

"Can we see her?" Asked Yuki desperately wanting to see her daughter.

Doctor Mori sighed, "She's resting in her room right now. I can only allow family to go in at the moment and not for very long."

"Please…even a minute will be enough…I want to see my daughter…"

Nodding he led them back through the halls as everyone else just stood there in silence.

That was until Hiyori looked at Minami and whispered, "Minami…"

She was crying…

Tears falling down her eyes like waterfalls. Everyone was surprised having never seen the shy girl cry ever…or so much. Minami didn't even notice it herself until she looked at her hands and saw the tears fall on them.

"I…..I….I…" She stuttered, trying to say something to her friends.

That was when Miyuki hugged her and embraced her like a sister comforting her younger sibling, "Let it all out….Minami….just let it all out."

Upon hearing that, Minami's emotions just flooded out as she gave a loud wail of pain and sorrow before falling on her knees again, still holding onto Miyuki as tight as she could while unleashing all the sadness she held in her heart for her best friend.

Nobody said anything as she continued to sob and cry out Yutaka's name.

None of them could think of any words to say.

How can you when you see somebody cry over a friend who was dying with a near impossible chance of recovery?

* * *

(In Yutaka's Hospital Room)

Konata stood behind her family as the five of them slowly entered the room where her cousin was resting after her ordeal earlier this afternoon.

She felt her entire breath hold upon seeing Yutaka lying in her hospital bed with an IV in her arm and a nose tube for oxygen. She looked so peaceful as she slept in the bed as if she was just taking a nap, but she was reminded that inside of her cute cousin was a heart growing like a plant ready to burst and slowly take her life…

"My baby…my little Yutaka-chan…" Said her Aunt Yuki as she fell to her daughter side and stroked her head gentle, tears running downwards as her husband got on the other side and held his daughters hand.

"…I…feel so useless…" Said Uncle Tai as he shed a tear of his own as he grit his teeth in anger, "I'm her father, I'm suppose to protect her….how can I protect her from herself?"

"Tou-san…" Said Yui who was looking down on the floor, depressed. She wasn't her usual cheerful state…this Yui was one that Konata had never seen before and it hurt her to see how much her family was suffering from this.

To make it even worse, the idea that Yutaka had a large chance of dying from this enlarged heart casted an even darker shadow above them as if their normal life had just been swallowed up by it and casted aside to slowly suffer.

She looked towards her father who she saw just staring at Yutaka with a look she had never seen on his face before. It was one of fear. Iumi Sojiro just left in a hurry out the door, nobody but Konata seemed to notice since all three of the others were focused on Yutaka.

Walking out the door she found her father, holding himself from falling by leaning on the door with his back. He was breathing deeply and kept rubbing his face with his hand, like he was trying to wipe something away from him.

"Tou-san?" Asked Konata.

Looking at his daughter he frowned and said, "Sorry…I….when I saw Yutaka…it reminded me…of Kanata…and how she was before she died…"

Konata only looked at her father with pity, her mom died after she was born so she never had a chance to know much about her. It hurt to know that the one who gave birth to her and loved her died before anything could really begin, but her father had been there seeing his wife die slowly by disease until she was gone. Seeing another person he cared about go through this again must have been hard on him.

She did the only thing she could do, hug her father. The two of them hugged one another as they silently cried for the loss and the condition of the resident of their house who both saw as either a sister or another daughter and loved very much.

"Excuse me."

The two faced their right to see Doctor Mori looking at them as ne nodded, "Sorry…but I'm afraid visiting rights are over. I'm going to have to ask that everyone leave the room."

Her father nodded as he turned to her and said, "Why don't you go home? I'll stay here and help Yuki and Tai with the paper work and see if they need anything…do you want Yui to go with you or can you make it to the station from here?"

"I can walk…." Said Konata who never felt so emotionally drained ever in her life. She couldn't come up with anything to cheer her up or anybody because of the seriousness that she was facing. Sure she always joked around during events that were bad in nature, but this was…something to close to home.

That speech she gave was one that she secretly doubted herself. It was just something she felt she had to say, but even so if did little if not no effect on her.

Her father nodded as he and Doctor Mori left leaving her to slowly walk back to the others till she saw somebody walk towards her much to her surprise.

"Kagami…what are you doing?"Asked Konata.

"I was worried…I decided to come check to see if everything was alright…you doing well?" Asked Kagami.

Konata smiled, happy to see her worried, "Aw….my Kagami really does care."

The tsundere blushed as she said, "O-Of course…we're friends…so why wouldn't I be worried…"

Never the less, Konata still smiled at Kagami and thanked her silently for caring as the two of them walked back where the others were waiting.

"Well?" Asked Hiyori.

"She's resting…my folks are going to stay here and watch her. I'm going to have to head home…alone." Said Konata with a low voice.

Everyone gave her looks of sympathy, knowing that she was going through a rough time.

"Hey sis…why doesn't Kona-chan stay at our house? After all, I think it would be nice and she doesn't have to go home alone." Asked Tsukasa.

Kagami gave a thankful smile to her twin as she nodded, "I think Okaa-san and Otou-san will be fine with it. She can use some of your clothes for the night Tsukasa."

"You don't mind at all? I mean I can just go home." Said Konata trying to not bother anyone.

"Forget it, you're coming over and that's final." Said Kagami sternly.

"…..does that mean I borrow your homework notes again?"

"Is it even going to matter what I say?"

"No not really." Said Konata smiling like a fox.

"I knew it." Said Kagami sighing.

This made a few people giggle, but each of them knew this was a sign that Konata was feeling a bit better.

"I guess we better head home too." Said Patty to Hiyori.

"Yeah, Ayano and I should head back. I can't wait for my parents to start yelling at me for going somewhere again without telling them." Said Misao sighing.

Everyone got up and started walking till Miyuki noticed that Minami wasn't moving. She was still sitting on her seat.

"Minami-chan, what's wrong?" Asked Miyuki as everyone turned around to see the green haired girl turn and say, "I'm going to stay here….I need to make sure Yutaka's alright."

"Minami, I think maybe it's best if you head home." Said Kagami, "You've been through a lot, we all have. Some rest will be good for us…"

"….I can't leave her….not again…" Said Minami gripping her hands as she looked down at the floor and stared, "I won't leave this place until I know she's alright. Just leave me alone."

Nobody said anything. Normally, Minami was a very rational person, but with all that had happen to her best friend it was obvious her emotions were clouding her judgment.

Miyuki walked forward until she lifted Minami's head and said, "Minami…you won't be able to do anything like this….your tired, hungry, and you need to head home. You can't do Yutaka any good if she see's you like this. You know she'll blame herself and in her current state that would be the worst. She would want you to get some sleep and warm yourself up in a nice bed. Don't hurt yourself Minami….it will only make things worse for both you and Yutaka."

Minami just stared into her sister figures eyes and saw only the truth and concern. After a deep silence, she gave a slow nodded before getting up.

"Can….can I stay with you for the night? I….I really….really need someone to talk too…." Said Minami who knew her parents wouldn't be there to help out. She needed somebody to talk to about this…and Miyuki was perfect.

Miyuki nodded with an understanding smile as she, Minami, and the others head to the exit.

Leaving one of their own behind in the cold, lonely, hospitals.

End

What did you think? Realistic huh?

What was said about Japan and their Organ Transplant laws is true. Japan's medical practice is for the most part; excuse my language, fucked up. A lot of problems go on there and all that was mentioned in this chapter is nothing but facts. Thankfully there are people trying to change the medical laws so more people can be saved through organ transplants but it's still got a long way to go.

The inspiration for this entire medical occurrence in the Chapter was by a CNN article I read in school about an 11 year old boy named Hiroki Ando who had cardiomyopathy and needed a transplant but wasn't going to get one because anybody 15 or younger was not allowed to donate any organs what so ever. Thankfully he and his family got the money to get the transplant in the US and it was a success.

But I can't blame the country entirely really; their culture and religions believe that brain dead is not a sense of death and some believed that organ transplants are morally wrong even with the dead. This is similar in other countries as well, but then again what would you do if it was your child suffering from a disease or condition where transplants were the only way to save him or her and you couldn't get them?

Other than this, the other inspiration was a movie called John Q, I suggest you look into it you might like it, it stars Denzel Washington.

If you wish to learn more information about an organization called the Japanese Organ Transplant Network which is trying to help families in Japan with this problem visit their site.

Read and Review.

Later


	3. Distress

Back again. I'm noticing that this story isn't as popular as my previous one _**To Be With You. **_This isn't a surprise to me, tragic stories very rarely works in Lucky Star and most probably assumed that I made Yutaka die in the first chapter.

Other than that, if you're wondering why I haven't update as quick as my previous one, it's time for Finals for my college semester so I'm going to have to put in extra effort into my school work. Although this means my other story won't be updating till the end of them (Not counting the chapter I'm working on now) I will still be working on this story. It will just take a little longer that's all.

But enough about my life, let's start the next chapter shall we?

* * *

_**Heart of an Angel**_

_**A Lucky Star Fanfic by Dark Side of the World**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is not mine

* * *

**_

(2 Hours later, Takara Household)

It was raining outside.

When they finally left the hospital, Minami felt the pouring rain come down upon her as if to add more to the sorrowful event that had transported only hours ago. She had stayed quiet and somber looking the entire time, but how could she not?

She had just found out that her best friend, who meant more to her then anything in the world, was dying from genetic heart failure and that the odds of her recovering were slim. This was different then the colds and fevers that she always got that Minami could help her with…this was something that she was completely useless in doing any action whatsoever.

As she continued to stare through the window of her neighbor's bedroom on her bed, she felt a deep sense of anger against the unjustified actions that had happened.

Yutaka didn't deserve this.

She was never a really religious person, but what kind of god would allow a sweet innocent girl who never did anything wrong be punished like this? Why did she and everyone she loved have to suffer for some accident at birth? Was there no reason? Was this just something that happened or was it a cruel insufferable fate that life had given them?

"Why did this happen?" She mumbled to herself, drawing her knees closer to her chest like a child wanting comfort.

She desperately wanted this to be all but a bad dream, but the sad thing was this was real. No matter how many time she closed her eyes she was stuck in her nightmare.

And there was nothing she could do.

The door soon opened and a wet haired Miyuki with a pink bed gown entered and said, "The bath is yours Minami…if you want to use it."

"…thanks….."

The two of them said nothing as neither moved from their respective spot. Miyuki sighed and went over to Minami, sitting right behind her back to back.

"Minami….I know your worried….I am too….but if you keep doing this to yourself you're going to make yourself sick." Said Miyuki with concern, "I know you're worried about Kobayakawa-san…but Minami all of us understand."

Understand?

"How….can you understand?" Said Minami with her voice rising. Miyuki watched as Minami slowly got up and started looking at her with pained eyes and shouted, "None of you….NONE OF YOU KNOW WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH!"

Miyuki only calmly watched.

"I HAD TO WATCH SOMEBODY I CARE ABOUT FALL DOWN A FLIGHT OF STAIRS! SUFFER A HEART ATTACK RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME! AND THEN GET TAKEN TO THE HOSPITAL! I RAN NON-STOP FOR HOURS JUST TO SEE HER AND STOOD THERE AS THAT DOCTOR TOLD US THAT YUTAKA WAS GOING TO DIE SOON! I HAD TO HEAR MY BEST FRIEND IS GOING TO DIE UNLESS A MIRACLE HAPPENS AND I CAN'T DO ANYTHING! I CAN'T HELP HER! I CAN'T BE THERE FOR HER! AND I CAN'T JUST GO ON THINKING EVERYTHING IS GOING TO BE ALRIGHT! BECAUSE IT'S NOT! YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT I AM GOING THROUGH!"

Minami panted as she felt her outburst slowly calm down. She let her emotions finally lose as she looked at her sister figure with desperate pleading eyes, "What should I do Miyuki…what can I do?"

Miyuki said nothing as she looked at Minami's state. It was a bit of a surprise to her seeing as she never remembered seeing her yell at anyone….but then again anybody would yell if they were feeling like this.

She grabbed the hysterical girl and hugged her as hard as she could, her voice soothing and warm as she said one sentence, "Be there for her."

Holding on, she continued as her friend listened to every word.

"You and Yutaka…you two are closer to each other than any of us…She's going to be scared, confused, and in so much pain. You think you don't know what you're going to do? What about her? She's going through it right now. Tomorrow morning she's going to hear the news about her condition and she's going to be so scared…that girl is going to want somebody to hold on to her and guide her through this. This will be you, me, her family, all of us will be there for her."

A sinking feeling went into Minami's stomach as the realization of what she had said sunk in her head.

**That's right….**Thought Minami, **What she's going through…is the actually worst of it.**

She was there trapped in that bed. Hooked to those machines with the pale thought of death hanging over her and she was alone. Going though this all by herself; scared and lonely in the dark.

All this time she had been so blinded by how she herself was feeling when it was Yutaka who was going to be facing the reality that she was going to be one who might die.

**I've…been such an idiot…**Minami thought as her eyes began to dampen and guilt entered her heart.

"Don't think you can shelter this alone Minami….I may not be as close to Kobayakawa-san as you are…but she is till my friend. We need you Minami to be there for her….can you do that?" She asked as if she was asking Minami if she was ready to go to war.

Minami looked at her friend square in the eye and nodded, "Yes…"

Smiling, the pink haired girl nodded and said, "I know you will….why don't you take a bath now and calm down? It will make everything feel better."

"Yeah…..I guess…" Said Minami as she got up and made her way to the door and out the hall. A few seconds later, Takara Yukari showed up at the door wondering if there was something wrong since she heard screaming awhile ago.

"No Kaa-san….it's alright for now…"

* * *

(Bathroom)

After warming up the bath, Minami dived in and let the warm soothing water calm her nerves as she let her unprotected skin sink into the bubbles. She felt so much of her tension start to fade away as she closed her eyes and let her mind drift out.

For a short while she felt as ease…but her mind was still focused on Yutaka. She just wished that Yutaka was still well….sleeping in her own bed with that cute face of her after taking her own bath…all pure and soft in the warm soothing water.

Minami's eyes opened wide as she shook her head…..what the hell was she thinking?

Was she actually….thinking about her best friend…in a bath?

The thought of such a thing made her face turn red and her heart started to beat faster. Shaking her head she tried to ignore such…thoughts…again as she tried to relax. Yet, despite her efforts she couldn't stop thinking about it.

Resisting to hit her head on the wall, she tried to reason why she was thinking these things.

"I'm just worried…that's all…maybe I really am getting over obsessed by this…."

Minami then began to seriously thinking and start to worry…was she always thinking about Yutaka? Even before today she couldn't remember a time since the day she met her a long time ago where she wasn't on her mind. Heck, she even thought about her the day after they met where she wondered who that girl she gave her handkerchief to and if she would be in the same class.

Has her entire life been all about Yutaka since then?

If so….why?

Sure they were friends…best friends who always were together…and she was important. Yutaka to Minami was the one thing outside her little world that she held precious. It was through Yutaka that she enjoyed spending time at school or in the city. It was through Yutaka she met other people and had more friends. It was through Yutaka that the best days of her life ever started. Her parents were never around and she didn't have any friends before meeting Yutaka. Miyuki was like a sister and was there for her sometimes, but she had other responsibilities that came first.

In a sense, Yutaka was the root for most of the joys she had in life.

**Maybe that's why I can't think about losing her….because it would be like losing my own life as well.** Thought Minami.

She couldn't lose the sweet girl whose warm smile always brought a flutter to her heart, even on the darkest of days.

Minami felt her chest again, it was the same feeling.

"What is…wrong with me? Maybe I need to rest."

The stress had to be toying with her….yet she couldn't help but feel…some comfort in it as well.

* * *

(Meanwhile, Hiiragi Household)

"Hey Konata, I'm going to get a drink you want anything?" Asked Kagami as she stood by the door.

"Nah, I'm cool." Konata said, focusing on the game in front of her.

"You sure?"

"Yeah, just go get it….HA! TAKE THAT BISON! FEAR THE WRAITH OF MY HADOKEN!"

Kagami smiled a bit before she made the way down the stairs towards the kitchen where she sighed in frustration.

"Onee-chan?" Asked Tsukasa as she saw her sister head downwards from upstairs and followed her, feeling that something was wrong.

"Hey….everyone else in their rooms?" Asked Kagami who grabbed a glass from the cupboards.

"Yeah. How's Kona-chan? She sounds a lot better." Said Tsukasa with a smile.

Shaking her head, the older sister turned to her twin and said, "She sounds like it, but she's not feeling the same way."

"Huh?"

Closing her eyes she explained, "What's Konata been doing since we got back home?"

"Playing games?"

"Four hours straight…she's barley made any jokes, reference any anime, or try to even copy my homework…she's scared Tsukasa….she's just hiding it." Kagami said as she filled her glass with water and drank it.

Seeing Kagami's point, Tsukasa asked, "But why? Doesn't she know we want to help her?"

"I think she does…but she's trying to remain strong so that others don't feel as bad as her. You have to admit she's really optimistic, but I think even with this she's feeling a lot with Yutaka being in the hospital and all….as well as facing death…."

The two of them were silent for awhile until Tsukasa asked, weakly, "Do…do you think Yu-chan is going to die…Onee-chan?"

Kagami didn't know how to answer that…on one hand she wanted to tell her sister that everything was going to be alright…but on the other hand she didn't want to lie….

"To be honest…I think she's got the odds against her….I won't lie Tsukasa she's going through a state that I can't dream of her getting out of unless it's a miracle." Kagami answered finishing her glass. Tsukasa looked at the ground, saddened and asked, "Why did it have to happen? Why to one of us?"

"I don't know…to be honest I think only the gods do….but no matter what we should be there to support her and the Izumi family….including Konata as well." Said Kagami.

Tsukasa wiped some tears out of her eyes as she nodded and wished her sister goodnight. As she went up the stairs, Tsukasa turned to her sister and said, "You said that Konata doesn't want to worry anybody right? In a way, that kind of reminds me of you Onee-chan."

Kagami only thought about that for awhile before she went back to her room where Konata was still gaming. She stared at her friend, who seemed like nothing was wrong but underneath she knew that Konata's heart was hurting.

Her cousin was dying, right in front of her and she might not make it out alive in one piece. Kagami knew that if Tsukasa or anybody else in her family was going through the same thing even she would be feeling saddened.

"Konata…you don't have to hide it…" Whispered Kagami.

"You say something?" Asked Konata who turned around.

A blushing Kagami said, "I said we should go to bed….it's late and we still have school."

"OH CRAP! I forgot my homework!" Said Konata in a panic, "Sensei's going to be pissed! Maybe I can fake my death and run away to a different province with a new name…."

"Relax, I'll let you copy mine on the train tomorrow." Said Kagami getting in bed as Konata stared at her in surprise.

"Really? You would do that? I thought you hated it when I copied your homework or are you feeling sick?" The blue haired otaku asked.

Kagami shook her head, "Just go to sleep and be thankful before I just take back what I said."

"Thank you Kagami-sama!" Said Konata as she dived into bed and hugged the elder twin who pushed her off.

"Go to sleep on the futon! Geez, you're such a kid." She yelled.

"Aw, you're so cute when you're angry." Said Konata heading over to the futon while Kagami just blushed and shook her head.

* * *

(Later that night)

…..a series of sounds woke her up.

Slowly opening her eyes she looked around. Some sound kept resonating in the darkness as she blinked her eyes a bit in order to help with the vision. Looking around she didn't see anything, but the sound was still there. Looking down her heart froze to a sight that made her soul feel torn.

Konata was crying her sleep as the moonlight reflected on her face from the window. The sorrow expressed tears were slowly flowing down her gentle face as her mouth spoke words that Kagami stood as silent as a mouse to hear them.

"…..Yu-chan….Okaa-san….don't leave me….please….don't go….come…back…."

Kagami looked at her with pity, she had lost one loved one to sickness when she was born and now she was looking at another loved one dying the same way only this time she was older and had more memories of her.

Slowly getting off her bed, she wiped the tears off her best friends face gently on her cute face as she felt her own eyes threaten to draw water as well.

Shaking of the feeling she went back to bed and closed her eyes.

Yet even in her dreams all she saw was a crying Konata.

End

Short I know, but like I said. Finals. Don't worry, everyone will be done in 12 chapters or less like all short stories I believe should be.

Read and Review

LAter


	4. Meeting Yutaka

Sorry on how long it's been to make this chapter come out. Finals are done now so I have more time. I'm just glad that people are patient to read this. After this fic, I think I'm going to try and help out a new category get on its feet with a small short story before I come back to this one. I've got so many I want to do, but I don't which ones to choose from. But that's not something I have to worry about for now.

Read On.

* * *

_**Heart of an Angel**_

_**A Lucky Star Fanfic by Dark Side of the World**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is not mine

* * *

**_

(Ryoo High School)

"Did you hear about what happened to that Kobayakawa girl?"

"I hear she died!"

"She had a heart attack and is in the hospital right now."

"I bet she faked it."

"Wish I saw it."

"I took a video and sent it to some of my friends."

"Think she's alright?"

"Rumor has it she was doing drugs, that's why she had all those issues."

"Don't believe those rumors."

"Really?"

They just kept coming.

Everyone she walked, Minami could hear the many conversations about her dear friend in intensive care and it made her sick. Most of them didn't even know her or just knew her as the sick little girl. Yet everyone was putting up rumors and false statements from saying how Yutaka was already dead to it all being an act.

It raged inside of Minami to think that her peers and sempai's would even think such things. A part of her wanted to lash out, but it would do no good. What would be good is finally seeing Yutaka after classes finally ended. A part of her didn't even want to come to school, but Miyuki insisted that she keep up her academics. Yet all in her mind was the idea of seeing her best friend in person again.

As she climbed up the stairs she froze and looked down….this was the spot….

* * *

(Flashback)

_She saw the body of her best friend soon tip backwards and start to fall towards the stairs without any sign of slowing down. Minami's eyes widen as her body got ready to reach out, but the blue haired sempai that had accompanied her was quicker as she dashed and jumped letting Yutaka fall into her arms before falling on the stairs all the way down._

"_ Yutaka! Sempai!" Shouted Minami as she caught them and gasped at what she saw. _

_Her Yutaka…her sweet little Yutaka….her once gentle eyes were near bloodshot as her pupils widen in shock. Her gentle hand slowly clutching her chest as if it was on fire as her body started shaking like a rag doll as a single word entered Minami's mind._

_Seizure._

"_Yutaka! What's wrong!" Shouted Konata in fear as she held her little cousin as Minami helped her lay her down gently._

"_Yutaka!" Shouted Minami as she held her free hand which gripped hers like it was afraid of falling off. The two girls felt their stomachs chill as a gurgling noise came out of Yutaka as if she was suffocating._

(End Flashback)

* * *

"Minami?"

She gave a tiny gasp as the sudden remembrance of what happened ended. Looking behind her she saw a worried Patty a few steps below her.

"Are you okay? You looked spaced out for a moment…" She said.

Shaking her head, she replied she was fine before heading up the stairs leaving behind a concerned American transfer student.

* * *

(Later at the Hospital)

After what seemed like hours, Minami was glad to soon be out of school and was now free to see wasn't alone in thinking that, as everyone of her friends decided to go as a group. They even bought a few gifts for her to make her smile and show their care.

After a short train ride they soon arrived and were on their way to her room until they saw none other than Doctor Mori nearby.

Upon seeing the group he smiled and nodded, "Hello ladies. Here visiting Yutaka?"

"How is she?" Asked Konata, desiring to know her cousin's conditions.

"She's stable and awake. Her parents were here earlier, but unfortunately her father had to leave for work and her mother's busy at the moment with papers being dealt at in our financial office. But I'm sure seeing the 9 of you will make her happy." He said.

"How's finding another heart going doc?" Asked Patty.

"Unfortunately nothing at the moment, but there's still a chance…" He said as his face showed concern before smiling again, "Why don't you go see her now. If you need anything just ask me."

The girls said goodbye as he headed off. they soon turned their attention towards Yutaka's room door and opened it.

"Who is…everyone! Hi!"

The moment Minami saw her little Yutaka she was filled with both joy and sorrow. She was still smiling like a bright star and her eyes were just as filled with happiness like nothing had ever happened to her. Yet, she had a nose breather in her nostrils and an IV with fluid pouring into her veins connected to her right arm. Yet, the real heart breaker was the pulse meter seated right next to her as it beeped in a steady pattern.

Despite this, Minami still managed to create a small smile to keep Yutaka from worrying as everyone exchanged greetings and hugged her.

"We were so worried about you. But it looks likes your feeling better." Said Hiyori.

"I feel a bit better, well better then I was before." Said Yutaka as she turned to her cousin and Minami, "Oka-san and Tou-san told me what you both did for me when I fell. Thanks."

"No problem Yu-chan." Spoke Konata with a smile.

"It was nothing…" Said Minami.

Yutaka shook her head, "If neither of you had done what you did, they said I could have been in a worse condition then I am now. So you really saved me."

Minami blushed from the praise as her heartbeat increased once more.

The group proceeded to talk and laugh like nothing had changed in their lives. They also gave out their gifts, most were get well cards along with a few stuffed animals that Yutaka found cute. Konata gave one of her many DS's along with a few of her favorite games like Inaz*ma Ele*en, the twins gave her a small charm that would help her get well and ward off diseases, and Patty and Hiyori gave her a mini-DVD player with various anime to watch with it.

Throughout the whole time Minami felt that she should have done more for her best friend then just give her a get well card. She should have brought a better gift to show how much she was worried and how much she cared for her.

Her thoughts were interrupted with a sudden coughing fit from Yutaka. Reacting instantly, she took a glass of water near her bed table and handed it to her as she rubbed her back. Yutaka took the glass and slowly drank it, letting the cool water flow down her throat to calm it down.

"Thank you, Minami-chan." Said Yutaka with a small smile making Minami nod in return as she then sighed, "I really wish I wasn't this sick. I really miss hanging out with you guys."

"Well, look at this way. You've got an excuse for not going to school and you get free meals. Besides the whole "dying" thing I say it's not that totally bad." Said Misao trying to cheer her up.

"Kusakabe!" Everyone, but Yutaka, said as they glared at her.

"Opps….sorry…." She said realizing her mistake.

Yutaka shook her head and said, "It's alright….I know that…there is a…chance of me dying….but I think everything will work out. I'm not scared."

"That's our Yu-chan! Strong and brave as a knight!" Said Patty.

The topic was soon forgotten as everyone soon left one by one wishing Yutaka the best and promising to see her soon again. Only Minami, Konata, Kagami, and Tsukasa were left in the room with Yutaka as a nurse soon entered and said that visiting times were almost over.

"Come on Tsukasa, we better head home." Said Kagami as she and her younger twin got up. Before heading out, Kagami turned to Konata and asked if she wanted to come home with them again.

"Nah, I've got things to do back at home. Don't worry about you guys." Said Konata smiling.

**But I am worried…**Thought Kagami as she could do nothing but respect Konata's wishes and soon left with her sister saying goodbye.

As they made their way down the halls, Tsukasa let out a sad sigh and said, "She seems fine…but just by looking at her…."

"I know….Yutaka's going through a lot…I can only imagine what Konata and the rest of her family is also going through."

"And Minami-chan too." Said Tsuakasa, "She didn't once leave Yu-chan's side and was always watching her…never saying much….I would think she would at least look more worried since she and Yu-chan are best friends."

Kagami stopped walking and looked back in the direction they came, "No…she's just as worried….I can feel it. You saw her act the way she was when this all started right? Yesterday we saw her cry, I've never seen her do that before."

"Oh yeah…I remember….she looked so sad…it made me want to cry." Said Tsukasa looking at the ground.

"But I'm worried more about Konata…she's trying her hardest, like Minami, to hide her real feelings…I think she wants to cry just as much as everyone else…but she's trying to be strong."

"For Yutaka?"

"Yes…but also for herself." Said Kagami.

* * *

(Back in Yutaka's room)

"I'm going to get some snacks. I'll be right back." Said Konata who soon left, leaving Minami and Yutaka as the only ones left in the room.

The two of them were quiet, neither having anything to say.

Finally, Minami asked, "How are you really feeling?"

"Huh? Um…..fine…like I said." Said Yutaka trying to put a smile, but Minami shook her head and stood up. Giving her friend the most serious look she could give she asked one more time, "Yutaka….please don't hide this from me….how are you **really **feeling?"

Yutaka looked away, hoping not to see those eyes. Yet, she knew that she couldn't hide this.

"….I'm scared…."

She slowly looked up at her protector and said, "I'm….so….scared…..I DON'T WANT TO DIE!"

Launched herself against Minami, who took her into her arms, she cried her tears out onto the green haired girl's chest. Each sob bringing in more and more truth to the sorrow she felt.

"Wh-e-en…th-h-h-hey…told me….I was…(sob)…was….(sob)…..so afraid….knowing that inside….(gasp)….that inside my own..b-b-body…was a bomb…waiting to go o….of-f…you don't know what it's like." She said as she looked up at Minami, her eyes filled with pain, "To know…that in such a short time….you're going to (sob)….die from something so….painful…so painful…."

She soon felt herself hugged tightly by her best friend, "I'm going to be with you….no matter what…."

Yutaka continued to listen.

"You're…everything to me….more then you know….seeing you like this….I swear….whatever you need…whatever needs to be done….even at my own expense…I will never let you down….nor will I let you suffer….I will do everything in my power to make sure your well again…..I'm not going to let you down….you're my world, Yutaka….and I won't let you go…" Spoke Minami with each word coming down from the deepest parts of her soul.

"Minami-chan….."

The two held each other tighter as Minami felt her own tears falling down as she heard her heart and Yutaka's beat simultaneously together.

Outside, a blue haired high scholar was laying on the door, having listened to everything with her own tears falling down.

End

Expect update soon maybe.

Peace.

Later.


	5. A Time For Joy

Happy new year everyone. Hope you partied hard like I did on New Years Eve, man was I tired after the party at my favorite hangout. Well what can I promise you Lucky Star fans this year, I've got a lot of ideas ready and such filled with plenty of emotional issues and romantic relationships. Of course you'll see these in order after I do this one, which is now starting to grow and attract a lot of people which is great.

Please read on.

* * *

_**Heart of an Angel**_

_**A Lucky Star Fanfic by Dark Side of the World**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is not mine

* * *

**_

It had been almost a month since Yutaka had confessed to Minami her true feelings of her predicament and since then Minami made it her life's mission to always be there for Yutaka day by day no matter what. Every day she went to the hospital to check on Yutaka, staying there for hours upon, while it make Yutaka happy to see her friend care for her, she couldn't help but worry about Minami's complete dedication to her.

So far no serious ramifications had occurred for Minami at the moment. She was getting less sleep and her grades were slipping a bit, but none of that mattered more than being side by side with Yutaka. On days Yutaka was feeling worse or had to go through some medical procedures, the guardian angel would wait outside until she heard the results which lead her to stay late at the hospital thus missing the train and forced to walk or get a taxi back home.

Everyone in the hospital soon knew of the nice quiet green haired girl who was there for her friend every day and she became sometime the talk among the staff. Doctor Mori was one of these people and sometimes spent time talking to Minami and getting to know her. He was very supportive and told Minami that he was doing everything in his power to help her best friend. The doctor himself had grown close to Yutaka who he saw as one of the kindest girls he had ever met.

Minami would often talk with the kind doctor as often as she could to get an update into Yutaka's condition. Sometimes it was bad news, but most of the time it was no news at all. Minami even asked if it was possible to do the heart transplant in America with her family or even Miyuki offering to pay it.

Although it was possible it turns out that the main problem was time. Doctor Mori said that the suggestion was originally a possible idea, but it turns out that the time it takes to transfer a patient, find the heart, find a hospital willing to take her, and prepare the surgery all in another country would take about 3 months or more while also standing in the line for thousands of other Japanese citizens who were also requesting surgery in the states as well. Yutaka was in a critical condition and the disease she had was in the advance stage. In truth she only had a month or so left and because of the laws of Japan, organ donations couldn't be transferred from other countries to Japan. This meant the only option was getting a transfer in the country.

Again, Minami felt useless but still kept her resolve to continue to be by Yutaka's side.

Besides Doctor Mori she was also getting closer to Yutaka's parents. Yutaka's mother was mostly a combo of Yutaka's personality and Yui's. She was sweet, caring, and always did her best to care for others, but she admitted she was sometimes a party animal when she was younger and felt her older daughter got that from her. However, much to Minami's surprise, her father as it turns out was nothing like either of them. In fact he was quiet, shy, and a determined person who always did his best for family.

Minami sometimes swore she was looking at an adult male version of herself.

The two were very grateful for Minami being there since they couldn't afford to stay every day. Yutaka's father had to work at his insurance company and her mother was an elementary school teacher who could only get some days off. Still, they made it an effort to visit their daughter despite their work schedule.

She wished that her parents were willing to be like that.

As for her friends, they made it a goal as well to spend as much time as possible with their dying friend and support her through her troubles. Besides Minami and her family, the only other ones who visited the most were Patty and Hiyori, as they were best friends, and the Hiiragi twins.

They however mostly came because of Konata.

It was obvious that something had changed in the blue haired otaku over the weeks. She was not usually being her quirky self, bothered Kagami less, and in some occasions was all alone in her room doing nothing. Despite people trying to get her to talk about it, Konata just smiled and said nothing was wrong.

But everyone, including Kagami, knew that was a lie.

Wanting to focus attention away from her, Konata announced plans for a party for Yutaka at her room in order to cheer her up. This got people planning from family to friends to make the party special, even Doctor Mori decided to help out. Unfortunately, Yutaka's parents couldn't come but Yui said she would make an appearance and if the chief didn't like it he could….well the sentence wasn't nice let's just say that.

Minami's thoughts about what to get Yutaka were on her mind since that day, but she managed to get something that would make her smile the day before the party. As she finished wrapping the present on her dining room table she heard the door open and to her surprise, it was her mother walking in.

"Okaa-san." Said Minami, "What are you doing here early?"

Her mother quickly answered as she went into the living room, "I forget a file I left on the coffee table, have you seen it?"

"It's still there." She replied.

A minute later, her mother came with the file and started to make a cup of coffee. Her eyes wandered to the present and she asked, "Who's that for?"

"Yutaka…we're having a party for her." Minami replied.

"Oh yes…your sick friend…poor dear." Her mother responded quickly as she sighed and started taking the coffee and pouring it into a mug, "It's not contagious is it?"

Minami glared at her back, "I've told you and Tou-san three times about the disease she has."

"Sorry, I just keep forgetting." She replied.

**More like you** **just don't care….**Minami thought angrily.

After a couple of quick gulps, Minami watch her mother get ready to leave. However she called out, "Okaa-san…maybe you could visit Yutaka with me sometime? I would really like it if…you could help me out."

Her mother looked at her with regret and said, "I wish I could dear…but I can't…I doubt your father can too…"

Looking away from her mother and down at the ground, Minami nodded in disappointment.

Her mother looked at her daughter with regretful eyes and thought about saying something, but she was late enough as it was and hurried out saying, "Say hello to your friend for me…"

Minami only heard the door slam before she hit her fist on the table in rage. A tear fell from her eye as she whispered, "It's Yutaka…."

A few seconds later came her dog, Cherry, who saw her master in distress and started licking her hand. Minami turned to the canine and gave a sad smile as she bent down and rubbed between her dog's ears.

"I bet you would want to come if they allowed pets huh?"

Cherry barked, as if agreeing.

"Well…I'll tell Yutaka that you said hi…I'm sure she'll like that." Said Minami as she hugged her dog and got up read to leave. Taking her present in hand she soon left the house and made her way to the train station once again.

* * *

(Hospital, 2 hours later)

Everyone arrived at the same time and entered her room filled with high spirits when they saw her reaction. Spreading the balloons and the food around, the party started and for once it seemed like a normal occasion.

The food made by Miyuki and Tsukasa made everyone's mouth feel like tasting a bit of heaven as everyone started digging in. Kagami said she tried to make some simple cookies for everyone, but they ended up getting burned in the oven and she decided to just get the decorations instead. Konata joked saying that it was a good thing or else everyone would be in the hospital from her cooking, much to her annoyance and everyone else's laughter.

A few minutes after digging in, Yui managed to arrive just in time and showed everyone her item.

Sake.

Too bad they were all underage.

Still, Yui managed to join in on the fun and started drinking away.

After the food, Patty started playing a few songs on her mini boom box and both she and Misao started singing much to everyone's amusement since Misao was always off-key in anything she sung, even nursery rhymes. But nobody minded since it made them laugh and kept the spirits high. Eventually Yui started singing, but thanks to her drinking she sounded sluggish and messed up most of the lines which made Konata and Yutaka embarrassed to see their fellow family member act the way she did.

Soon after the small concert it was gift time.

Konata gave Yutaka a laptop which was also a gift from the rest of her family as who wanted her to have some entertainment while she was in her room. The twins each gave flowers they knew she liked, Miyuki gave her some books, Patty and Hiyori gave her a giant get well card from their class, and Misao and Ayane gave her a beautiful Kimono they pooled their money together for.

The final person was Minami who gave her wrapped gift to Yutaka who nodded in thanks. Slowly peeling away the wrapping paper she gasped at what she had been given as did everyone else while Minami gave a small smile.

It was a diamond necklace. There were dozens of diamonds of various sizes in a neat order while a shiny silver diamond stood in the center as the center of attention.

Everyone was flabbergasted that Minami gave such an expensive item.

"Minami-chan….how...this is…it's…" Said Yutaka who was at a loss for words.

"I saved over 5 months allowance for awhile, just in case I would need it. When we decided to give you a party I decided to give you something special so…this is it. I wanted to show how much you mean to me." Said Minami, "And don't say it's too expensive, your friendship's already priceless to me…so I hope you enjoy it."

Yutaka just started crying tears of joy as she hugged Minami with a sudden jump and said, "I'll treasure it forever!"

Everyone smiled as Minami returned the favor and hugged back, blushing as she felt her heart beat resonate with the heart she felt beating inside her best friend. She then gently pushed her back to her bed and said, "Just promise me you'll wear it when you finally leave here."

She nodded in agreement, "It's a promise!"

The moment however was soon interrupted when Doctor Mori entered the room and said, "I'm sorry, but it's time for Yutaka to get more rest. I hope you all had fun."

"Look at what Minami-chan gave me Doctor Mori-san!" Said Yutaka showing her caretaker the necklace.

"Wow! That's beautiful, which I gave that to my last girlfriend." Said Doctor Mori with a small laugh as everyone soon left saying goodbye and giving one last hug.

Minami held back a bit and was about to leave when she went to feel her heart and thought about something. Every time she and Yutaka touched it always beat harder and louder. In fact she was even sometimes out of breath and felt hot like she had a fever or something.

"That was a sweet thing you did for her Minami-chan." Said Doctor Mori as he smiled at her.

"Oh! Thank you."

"You must really love her." He said before he turned away, leaving behind a frozen Minami.

Love?

Just that one sentence made her stiff as ice and she felt her head spin. She tried to say something back but she couldn't speak.

Love….

Love….

Why did she….fell so….warm with that word?

End

Since the last chapter was a downer, I wanted this one to be a bit upper….but make no mistake it's not going to get happy time any time soon in the future.

Later


	6. Deepest Feelings

Thanks for the reviews everyone! It's always good to hear feedback from all of you no matter how big or small.

Other than this, I have no other news to report except one.

I have a blog that I've recently posted awhile ago that I use to talk about the gaming industry and news in general since I am training to be a Game Designer. I'm not asking you to comment on it or follow it religiously, but check it once and while and see what you think. If you wish not to, then that's fine. Just that I'd fill you guys in.

Just head to my profile and click on the website you see.

Read on!

* * *

_**Heart of an Angel**_

_**A Lucky Star Fanfic by Dark Side of the World**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is not mine

* * *

**_

(Iwasaki Household, midnight)

Love.

That one word she couldn't get out of her head.

The question was why?

Doctor Mori most likely didn't mean what she was thinking…but she couldn't help but just think about it. Slowly shifting around in her blankets, Minami thought about how important Yutaka was to her and if the…feelings she had were true. She knew that both she and Yutaka held a bond that was special and that all the time she spent at school or outside her house was always with Yutaka. Sure she hung out with Patty, Hiyori and others but only if Yutaka was there.

Whenever Yutaka was sick, as she was now, she was always there to support her even at the risk of getting sick herself. Whenever her studies were lacking, Minami always took her notes and gave them to Yutaka.

At first this just seemed like a simple thing to do for a person who was your best friend. But the more Minami thought about it the more she realized that her life, ever since she met the short girl, was about Yutaka.

And lately she had been feeling weird for quite some time. The blushing, the nervousness, the increase in heart beat, and the thoughts she had when she looked at Yutaka. It really all pointed to one thing and one thing only.

She, Iwasaki Minami, was in love with Kobayakawa Yutaka.

She sat straight up, reeling in shock that not only had she fallen in love but with a girl who happened to be her best friend. Feeling her mouth slowly dry up and her mind blown away by the sudden revelation, she tried to calm down and think more about it.

**Why am I in love with a girl? Why** **not a boy?** Thought Minami.

Well, boys didn't interest her much. In fact almost all her friends were girls. But was it….weird to be in love with one?

She knew that homosexuality wasn't something to take on lightly. Maybe she was just confused by her emotions? Maybe she was bi-sexual? She couldn't remember if being gay was something you were born with or you developed.

And there was also the fact that sometimes…being gay didn't always mean a happy life.

If she was gay, then people were going to hate her for what she was. She always heard on the news about some organizations spreading anti-gay messages and saying they would burn in hell for their sin. Was it so wrong to be in love with somebody you liked however?

Wasn't love supposed to be free and beautiful?

There was also the thought of her friends and parents. She knew nothing about their feelings towards homosexuality and was afraid to even ask. But the biggest question was….did Yutaka love her back?

Just because she might be gay, didn't mean that Yutaka was. After all, Yutaka sometimes mentioned that some of the boys in their school were cute. But she would also say that Minami looked cute when she tried out dresses or wore something special.

**In truth, I don't know anything about what she likes or not. **She thought as she slowly got out of bed and walked over to her desk to retrieve a frame picture she had of both her, Yutaka, and Cherry out in the backyard of her house.

A few tears escaped Minami's eyes as she wiped them away, "Even..if I do love her…she's dying…how can I say that to her when she's on her last moments if she doesn't get a heart transplant?"

The shock of it might send her into a worse condition. She might even just plan reject Minami and hate her forever.

But even so…was this something she even wanted.

Being friends with Yutaka was the more important thing she had at the moment and spending time with her was also. This wasn't the time to worry about love and romance….even if might be the only one she would ever have.

Minami cursed the heavens for the luck of both of them as she put the frame away and sat back on her bed.

"Maybe I do love her…or maybe I'm just lost…I don't know…why can't thing just go back the way they were?" Said Minami as she hugged herself for comfort. She wanted the good old days back where they were hanging out, going to school, chatting, and more. Those days she wanted back more than ever.

"Please…whatever God is out there…help us…help Yutaka….help me…" She said as she continued to sit in the darkness in sorrow and misery.

* * *

(Next day, Ryoo High School)

It was the end of the school day and as usual the four older girls were meeting to discuss what to do for the weekend.

"I wish we didn't have this test coming up…I wanted to use the time to level up my character." Complained Konata who laid flat on her desk.

"If you put that much effort in your games instead of being lazy you'd be in college by now." Said Kagami.

"I have effort; I just don't feel like using it."

"THAT'S STILL BEING LAZY!" Kagami shouted.

"Well, since we all have the same test coming up, why don't we all study at my place for the night?" Asked Miyuki.

"That would be nice! It's been so long since we had a sleepover at Yuki-chan's house." Said Tsukasa.

"I guess I'll go too, but knowing you Konata it's going to be another round of trying to take my notes again right?" Kagami asked turning to the blue haired otaku, only to get a small smile.

"Actually, I don't feel like going guys." Said Konata, much to the shock of everyone. After all, out of all them who liked sleepovers and study groups it was Konata who never turned them down of all people, not once.

"But Kona-chan! You love sleepovers and study groups!" Said Tsukasa.

"Yeah, but I got a lot to deal with back home. Dad and I…well we've been spending some time together and there's the thing with Yutaka…I just want to stay home guys." She said as he took her bag and made her way out the door, "You guys have fun and don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Wait, don't you want my notes?" Asked Kagami out of desperation.

"…..naw. I think I'm fine."

And with that one sentence she left them stunned.

"Onee-chan….I'm worried." Said Tsukasa.

Konata never…never…ever…rejected coping Kagami's homework or notes….ever!

Now Kagami knew something was wrong. This time she couldn't let this go!

She was worried. Goddamnit she was really worried about Konata.

"Tsukasa, Miyuki…you two have the sleep over…I need to find out what's wrong with Konata." Said Kagami with determination on her face.

"Onee-chan…"

Kagami nodded farewell and took off after Konata.

**Konata…what's wrong with you.

* * *

**

(Train station)

Kagami looked around for the sight of a blue haired midget in a high school uniform, but she cursed Konata's height which made her near impossible to see in this crowd. An Announcement went out for the next train that would lead to Konata's neighborhood and she knew had to get on fast. After squeezing in she had the pleasure of sitting next to an old guy who smelled very bad and a middle aged man who was snoring.

But these things didn't bother her as much as the attitude of her friend. Ever since Yutaka got sick she saw the change in Konata that, in a nutshell, frightened her. Her friend was less cheerful and witted, she looked more tired and spaced out more, and she was even doing things that were not like her. Such as not talking to the group, making less otaku references, she even made fun of Kagami less, but the most serious one was the one time when she and the others went over and they saw Konata sleeping through an anime in her living room of all things of all things. It took them a good 30 minutes to walk her up and by then she was a bit out of it.

You would think Kagami, who disliked it all, would be glad that Konata was not as annoying as she normally was. However, and she would never admit this to anybody, those qualities are what she liked and respected about Konata. She was always carefree and happy, never caring about life's moments and living it to the fullest at her own time. Sure it was annoying, but Kagami admired her for it, and even though it was sometimes at her expense she even found them funny sometimes.

It was who Konata was and this Konata was not the Konata she knew.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard the name of Konata's neighborhood and realized that time had flown fast while she was thinking. When she left she looked around again for her friend, but no sight of her still. Deciding to just head to Konata's house, she made her way out of the station and went down one of the roads to her destination.

After a 30 minute walk she finally reached the same street and noticed that it was empty except for a single blue haired girl who was about to enter her door.

"KONATA!"

Hearing her name, Konata turned around and was surprised to find Kagami running towards her. Stopping in front of her, Kagami took a few deep breaths as sweat poured down her head from the sprinting she had just performed.

"Kagami…what are you doing here? Why did you follow me home?" Asked Konata.

"Because I was worried!" She shouted, "First you starting behaving differently. then you look like you haven't slept in days, and now you refuse my homework? What's going on with you Konata?"

"N-nothing Kagamin! Though I am glad that-" She didn't get a chance to finish as Kagami gripped her shoulders and forced her to look into her eyes.

"Don't lie to me…." She said with a piercing gaze, "I'm worried about you…don't say nothing is wrong because it's obvious it is…all of us know it. Konata…please just tell me."

Konata said nothing or made no response until Kagami took a deep breath and said, "It's about Yutaka isn't it?"

Upon mentioning her name, Konata looked away.

"Konata….I know you've been hiding what you're feeling inside this entire time…I want to help you, but you must talk to me…." Said Kagami

Konata tried to make an effort to go inside; trying to avoid the topic, but Kagami stopped her with her hand and said, "Konata! Your one of my best friends and I'm worried! Please tell me what's wrong!"

…

…

…

"…I'm scared."

Kagami looked at Konata, who's back was turned, as she heard her friend continue, "I'm scared because it's happening again….I'm losing somebody and I can't do anything…first my Kaa-san….now somebody who is like a little sister to me."

Konata looked down at the ground as her hands clenched with anger, "I try to put up a brave front…to keep everybody from worrying… I need to be strong for her, but I have nobody to be strong for me. It's so painful, to see this happen. Sure I was younger and didn't remember my Kaa-san passing away, but does that really stop the pain? And…I see her and Yutaka…dying in front of my eyes every night…I cry out for them, telling to them to come back, but by the time I reach them I'm holding their bodies...blood all over me...and I'm all alone. I can't sleep…I can't eat…and I'm going to lose her just like I lost my Kaa-san. I know it!"

Turning around, tears flowing down her eyes like waterfalls, she shouted at Kagami, "WHAT AM I SUPPOSE TO DO!"

Kagami, seeing Konata cry for the first time in her entire life, stood silent as Konata continued, "I don't want her die! I don't want anybody to die! I want my mother back I want my cousin to live! I want everything I knew back the way it was! I want… I want…"

She looked at Kagami and said, "I want-t-t s-s-someb-b-body to hold me…. and tel-l me everything is goi-i-ng to be b-bb-etter."

Standing it no more, Kagami took Konata into her arms and hugged her as she whispered into her ear, "I'll be strong for you…"

Kagami continued, "I'll be the shoulder you need to cry on…I'll be the arms that hold you…I'll be the pillar who supports you…I will help you Konata…"

"Kagami…."

"You won't have to suffer anymore of this alone…I promise I'll do anything to help you…whether this all ends out good or bad…I will…always be there for you." She ended as she felt her promise enter both their hearts. And she would live by those words. Her friend needed her and she had to help her.

Konata said nothing, only continue to hide and hug for a set amount of time.

After a few more minutes of comfort the two slowly released each other from their hug.

"There…are you all bett-"

Kagami then felt a set of wet lips against hers. Her eyes widen as she realized that Konata, in one split second, pressed her mouth against her's and gave her a full blown kiss. It disappeared as soon as it came and left Kagami speechless.

Konata, realizing what she had done in the heat of the moment, just gasped and blushed like crazy. The two didn't say anything for a long time, just stared at one another as the taste of each other's scent continued to lick around the edges of their mouths.

"I..I have to go…inside." Said Konata who quickly entered her door and shut it.

Kagami stood in front of it, motionless and stupefied for five minutes until she walked away slowly, her fingers touching her lips every so often.

End

This one I wanted to focus more on Kagami and Konata a bit before I get to the others. Now we are heading to the end soon and things are going to get really going.

Hope you read and review, and check out my blog if you wish.

Later


	7. Confess

We're getting to the end of this story soon. Now is where the tragedy comes into play. What will happen is up in the air as some of you suspect several theories…but I will say this. If you are not moved by what happens in the end, you have no soul.

Some of you might be curious as to what I plan to do after this story is complete. Well, I want to help out the Koihime Musou section a bit so I'll make a short story for that one and then come back here to continue another romance. Don't worry I won't be gone for long.

Now that I am done speaking useless words to increase my word status, please read on.

* * *

_**Heart of an Angel**_

_**A Lucky Star Fanfic by Dark Side of the World**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is not mine

* * *

**_

(Hiiragi Household, morning)

She kissed her.

Izumi Konata kissed her right on the lips.

Kagami couldn't even think straight for a long time after what happened. She went home, ignored her older sister's hello and just went to her room to sit down and repeat the event in her mind over and over again. She didn't go down for dinner, saying she had no appetite, and didn't even sleep the entire night. When morning came, Kagami finally realized that she shared a kiss with not only a girl, but with one of her closest friends who might have had a crush on her since they first met.

The thought of it was mind-blowing, but the feeling behind it was just crazy. She knew that Konata always acted all flirty and perverted around her…but she thought it was just to annoy her. Yet, looking back now it was obvious that the blue hair otaku had some sort of strange desire to do these things only to her. She never did it with Miyuki or Tsukasa and she did often joke about how she and Konata were like a wife and husband duo.

Was it all a cover to hide her true feelings?

If so, how long had Konata felt this way?

She remembered every touch and feeling she had when her lips connected with Konata's…how the world seemed to be non-existed except for the two of them. The smell of the soft strawberry shampoo that Konata's hair gave out filled her nostrils as they held on to each other. She remembered her heart beating faster than running in gym class as each second felt like an hour.

Kagami rubbed her temples and tried to think why Konata, who she always thought of as a close friend, didn't even tell her this. Was she afraid of her reaction? Contrary to their religious background, Kagami and her family weren't homophobic. She never once felt any hatred or disgust against homosexuals, even if it did freak her out a bit.

But to have one of her own friends come out and kiss her like that out in the open….she didn't know what to think.

Well, there was one thing she couldn't get out of her head…the fact that she kind of liked it.

Not only was it her first kiss…and it felt unique. More unique then just because it came from the lips of a girl…unique as in it felt really good.

**Wait! Slow down! You don't know if you're even a lesbian or even like her that way! **She though as she tried to slow down her thoughts.

There were too many questions that needed answers…and Kagami knew that she and Konata had to have a good talk.

Resolving to speak to her tomorrow, Kagami then lay her head on her pillow and tried to get some sleep when her door slammed open and a worried looking Tsukasa came in.

"ONEE-CHAN! IT'S YUTAKA-CHAN!"

* * *

(3 Hours later)

The twins rushed as fast as they could through the halls of the hospital with the fear of what had happened energizing them to sprint as fast as possible. Kagami was running the hardest, not just because she was a better athlete than Tsukasa, but also because she was equally worried about another person.

When they arrived near Yutaka's room, they saw everyone already there alongside Yutaka's parents who were holding each other in tears.

Everyone turned to see the twins enter the area as, for once second, Konata and Kagami's eyes met and widen, but they quickly looked away before Kagami asked what happened.

"We don't know…Minami was inside with Yutaka…and then she started…" Said Hiyori who looked so scared, "They're saying she…looked just like she did back in school…"

The two sisters knew what that meant…Yutaka's heart attack.

Tsukasa looked at Minami who had a look of horror and pain in her eyes….her mouth was side open in shock and her eyes just stared at the door almost as if she was trying to see through it.

"Minami-chan…what happened?" She asked.

Everyone turned to Minami who didn't say anything.

**Why?

* * *

**

_(Hours ago)_

_She had to do this…._

_No, she couldn't….not when she was feeling like this…._

_Who knows what might happen if she told Yutaka the truth. What if everything went wrong…but what if it went right?_

_Minami, still standing outside the door, just shook her head and was about to leave when a voice cried out to her. Turning around she saw Dr. Mori walking over with a small greeting before looking at Minami and then at the door._

"_Aren't you going in? You never seemed to hesitate before." He said, a bit confused._

_Minami tried to make up a lie, but she couldn't think of a quick one, "I…was…"_

"_Is something wrong?" He asked with a concerned voice, "You can always tell me what it is."_

_Thinking about it, she realized that Dr. Mori was a person she could trust with some info of her secret…he was always nice to her and she liked to think that there was some form of friendship between her and the good doctor._

"_I…I need to tell Yutaka something…but I'm afraid of what I'll say will do more harm than good…and I don't want to ruin our friendship or cause more stress for her..." She said._

_Dr. Mori nodded and said, "I see….well if you want my advice? Tell her anyway."_

"_But…."_

"_Listen…she doesn't have much time left. And I've seen the way you two interact; you are closer than most friends your age that I've even known. She won't hate you, she'll still be your friend…and I think it's best if you tell her now before it's too late." He replied._

_Minami felt a bit depressed though about what he said about Yutaka not having much time left._

"_Do you think Yutaka will die?" She asked, her voice cracking from the amount of force she had to say with that voice._

_Sighing, Dr. Mori replied, "I want her to live….and she still has a chance even with the low odds…but either way…if somebody I cared for was dying….I would say everything I've wanted to say to that person then live in regret."_

_Minami took in what Dr. Mori said slowly nodded her head, __**I should tell her everything…**_

"_Thank you, I'll go see her now." Said Minami before bowing._

"_It's okay, just don't look so depressed you cuter smiling." He replied before he took off with a wave._

_Turning towards the door she slowly sighed before opening it and saw Yutaka talking to her parents, who smiled when they saw her._

"_Minami-chan…so good to see you." Said Yutaka's mother as she nodded to her daughter's closest friend._

"_Hello. Yutaka…how are you?" She asked trying to set the mood._

_She gave a small smile, which made Minami's heart flutter, and said she was fine and that her parents were talking about heading out on a trip when she got better._

_**If she gets better…**__A small voice in Minami's head spoke, but she ignored it and continued with some small talk until she finally asked, "Umm…can I speak to Yutaka alone please? It's private."_

_Her parents looked at each other before nodding as they left, giving the girls their privacy._

"_What is it that you didn't want them to hear, Minami-chan?" Asked Yutaka, tilting her head._

_Minami felt her body shake and mouth slowly dry up, she couldn't believe she was about to do this…._

"_Yutaka-chan…we're best friends right?" She asked, nervously._

_Yutaka, looking a bit concerned, said, "Of course. Why?"_

_Turning her back to Yutaka, she spoke, "I…I have something to say...but please….please don't hate me for what I have to say to you…"_

_Now she was worried, Yutaka leaned forward from her bed and softly asked, "Minami-chan…what's the matter."_

"_It's my heart is what's the matter." Minami said as she turned around and let eyes water a bit as she walked towards the girl she slowly grew to love. Sitting down she placed their hands together and said, "What's the matter is how much you matter to me."_

"_I don't understand." Spoke Yutaka as he face showed confusion._

"_Yutaka-chan…did you know that I've never had a friend other then you, Cherry, and Miyuki? Did you know that I was alone for hours every day while my parents worked? Did you know that I thought that I was forever doomed to be alone?" _

_Yutaka just stood there and listened, she knew Minami was a lonely person before they met but she didn't know that she was out right abandoned. _

"_That day….when we met at the entrance exams…that was the greatest day of my life." Said Minami whispering, "Because I met somebody kind and friendly. Who wanted to be my friend and do things together….that was you." _

"_And then I met others…Patty-chan, Hiyori-chan, Konata-sempai and her friends…you made me so happy that I swore to do anything for you because….I…."_

_Minami stuttered a bit before she took a deep breath and looked into Yutaka's eyes…_

"…_because I love you!"_

_Yutaka's eyes widen as Minami spoke those words._

"_I love you….more than a friend…more than a sister…I've fallen for you Yutaka-chan…and now you're dying…how can I live without saying that to you just once?" She asked as she wiped away tears dripping down her face, "If…if you don't feel the same way…I understand….I just wanted you to know…because you deserve to know…"_

_Minami then looked down at her own hands, waiting for a response from Yutaka…_

_Neither of them said anything for sometime….._

"…_.Minami-chan…" _

_She looked up, only to freeze when Yutaka's lips pressed firmly into hers. _

_The kiss was quick, but that one kiss made Minami's soul melt in satisfaction. _

_As she broke off the kiss, a blushing Yutaka softly said, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."_

_Minami just stared at her as Yutaka closed her eyes and sighed, "You have no idea…how grateful that you said that."_

"_You…you mean you…are…" Stuttered Minami who was still stupefied. _

_Yutaka nodded with a bright smile, "I've always felt the same way for you….at first I was ashamed and afraid. When I told my parents they weren't angry and they helped me figure out my real feelings…I didn't know if you felt the same way so I decided to just hold those feelings until I was sure…but now…it's such a relief to know that you love me too."_

"_Oh…Yutaka-chan…" Said Minami with a smile that spread from cheek to cheek. _

"_Minami-chan…I UGH!" She cried out suddenly as she held on to her chest in pain._

"_Yutaka!" Shouted Minami as she watched her continue to yell in pain and shake._

"_It's hurts…IT HURTS! AAGUH!" She cried out as she felt to her back and struggle._

"_YUTAKA! HOLD ON! HELP! HELP!" Screamed Minami at the top of her lungs. Immediately rushed her Yutaka's parents who heard her screams and ran to their daughter._

"_Yutaka! Hold on!" Cried her mother as he tried to keep her daughter still._

"_I'll get help!" Shouted her father as he rushed out like he was possessed. _

_The two females held on to Yutaka as she continued to shake and scream in pain, tears coming out of her eyes as her heart began to feel like it was on fire._

_A minute later, Dr. Mori and some other nurses came in with Mr. Kobayakawa and ordered everyone out so they could help. With some force the three of them were pushed out as the door closed and they were left to worry alone._

(End of Flashback)

* * *

"Minami-chan? Hey!" Said Kagami waking her up.

She slowly looked at everyone and saw they were staring at her. She slowly felt cold water dripping down her cheeks.

She had been crying again….

Suddenly they heard something from inside the dreaded room that made everyone freeze in fear.

"CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE! GET A DEFIBRILLATOR HERE NOW!"

End

Yes, I am evil. No, it's not over we got a few chapters left to go.

Please read and review.

Later


	8. Running out of time

So…tired…want…spring break.

Anyway, we are nearing the end of the story. Like I said, so many of you have ideas on how this is going to end and I'm curious as to who's right and wrong. I suspect some of you have my ending, but I'll keep quiet about it for now.

Anyway, you'll get the idea of the ending soon if you read this chapter. It might be way to obvious, but hey.

Sorry if there is not much to talk about, I am tired from college work…have not slept for 40 hours straight…will be getting sleep soon…

Read on.

P.S. made a biology mistake about the blood types. Had to change them.

* * *

_**Heart of an Angel**_

_**A Lucky Star Fanfic by Dark Side of the World**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is not mine

* * *

**_

"CODE BLUE! CODE BLUE! GET A DEFIBRILLATOR HERE NOW!"

Minami couldn't hold it in anymore, she tried to dash right inside, but Mori and a few of the nurses who saw her reaction stopped her from going in.

"LET ME GO!" She cried, "LET ME SEE HERE!"

"Minami please! This is a matter of life and death! Control yourself!" Cried Mori who looked to the others for help. Patricia and Ayano quickly came to his aid as they helped separated her from the doctor just as a nurse brought the defibrillator and they closed the door.

"Let me go! LET ME GO! YUTAKA!" Cried Minami with her eyes crying. Konata fell to her knees and started hugged herself as she said, "…not again…not again…"

Kagami quickly hugged her, but didn't know what to say.

Everyone was holding their breath as they heard two sets of shocks followed by silence.

…

…

…

A nurse then quickly came out with a sigh, "She's alright…we got her back."

Everyone felt their breaths all let out at once as Yutaka's mother cried in her husband's arms whom was also shedding tears. Kagami helped Konata get up, but as soon as she was on her own two feet she ran away from everyone.

"Konata!" Cried Kagami who chased after her

"Kona-chan! Onee-chan!" Cried Tsukasa, but her cries were unanswered as they continued to run.

"Konata-sempai…." Said Hiyori who watched her idol flee in tears over what had happened.

As for Minami, she was on the ground gasping for air. Her Yutaka…almost died…

"Yutaka...

A few minutes later, Dr. Mori came out while issuing orders for the staff inside to tell him if anything changes.

"How is she!" Demanded Yutaka's mother speaking for everyone.

Dr. Mori sighed, "She had another heart attack. The heart is now almost completely rejecting Yutaka's body…she doesn't have much time left."

"How long?" Asked Misao who's voice was filled with horror.

Dr. Mori sighed, "At least? Two weeks. At most? A month."

"NOOOOOO!" Cried Yutaka's mother who fell to the floor in hysterics. The others soon also joined in crying, it was painfully obvious that the day they all feared was going to happen soon.

"….she can't die…" Said Minami, who gritted her teeth in anger, "She's not going to die!"

She rushed in at Dr. Mori and slammed him into the wall with strength she didn't even knew she had.

"Minami-chan!" Cried out Miyuki in surprise, as was everyone else.

"YOU CAN'T LET HER DIE! NOT AFTER I JUST TOLD HER THE TRUTH! I DON'T WANT THE GIRL I LOVE MORE THEN ANYTHING TO DIE! DO SOMETHING!" Cried out Minami as she stared down into Mori's eyes.

Everyone else gasped upon her revealing the truth of her feelings and they felt pity for her as they slowly realized just how much Minami was really suffering from this.

Dr. Mori slowly stood up and put Minami's hands off him, "Minami….I know how you're feeling…but unless I can get a heart now or in the next week….I can't do anything…."

"But….but…." Minami said, tears falling down once more, "I don't….want….I…."

Mori embraced her like she was his own daughter and said, "It's okay Minami….just let it out."

And so Minami did, she let out every sob, every cry, every curse, and every bit of pain she had.

Nobody, not even those nearby hearing them, could help but feel sorrow for her.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Konata!" Cried Kagami who kept chasing after her blue haired friend.

**Damnit! She has to be so athletic! **Cried Kagami who was now starting to run out of breath from chasing. They're chasing lead them outside through the front door and into a nearby park where Konata then tripped and fell on the floor.

Seeing her chance, Kagami quickly dived down and held her as Konata struggled to get up.

"Let me go! Let me go!" Shouted Konata trying to get up, "Let me up or I'll say rape if I have too!"

"Konata shut up and listen! Why did you run!" Shouted Kagami, "Your cousin is dying and your running away from it! What kind of person are you!"

"THE ONE WHO CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Shouted Konata in anger, "YOU HAVE IT EASY! YOU GOT A FULL FAMILY! I GOT A DEAD MOM AND A SOON TO BE DEAD COUSIN WHO I LOVE LIKE A SISTER! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!"

POW!

Konata felt the harsh burning punch of Kagami's fist on her left cheek as she felt her mind blank from the impact of the hit. Looking up she saw Kagami, pissed off, who glared at her like Konata was a rat and she was the cat.

"I know that I'm worried about you as are so many other people! I know that you're a brave and strong girl who's never run away from anything before! I know you're a annoying but you mean well and you're always loyal to your friends! I know that I respect you better than any other person I know. I know that you like me and I like you! So tell me what else I don't know about you!" Said Kagami who was now crying.

"….your…crying…" Said Konata.

"Because you're making me, baka!" Shouted Kagami who continued to glare and cry, "I hate seeing you like this….I hate it!"

Upon seeing her friend like this, Konata felt like a scumbag for making her Kagamin cry like this. Her eyes then widen when she remembered…

"You…like me?" Asked Konata who stared at her.

Kagami slowly got up and as she wiped the tears from her eyes while nodded, "I guess…I don't know. You kissed me after all…."

Avoiding her eyes, Konata asked, "Are you….disgusted?"

"No….more like confused. How long?"

"Since we first met…I knew I liked girls awhile ago…and you were….you were in my dreams every night and I loved your dedication, your dere dere side, your love for your sister, and more….I fell in love with you, but I said nothing." Said Konata who hugged her knees, "Because I was afraid you would hate me…"

"I couldn't ever hate you." Said Kagami who touched her blue soft hair, "I think….no….you are my best friend."

"What about Kusakabe and Minegishi?" Asked Konata.

"There also my friends, but more like childhood friends." Said Kagami, "But all of you are irreplaceable."

Konata blushed as she looked at Kagami and said, "You're cute when you act all tsudere."

"See, you're getting better already." Said Kagami with a smirk.

The two just stared into each others eyes, silence around them like an empty mist.

"Look…Konata…I don't really know what I'm feeling…but…I'm willing to give this a try." Said Kagami with her heart beating fast and sweat pouring down her head.

"But what about your family?"Asked Konata.

"They would understand…." Said Kagami.

"Are you sure?"

The answer came in a kiss, a kiss Konata took in fully as they wrapped their tongue around each other and held their arms in a tight embrace.

* * *

(Back at the hospital)

Minami just felt like…nothing…

Her soul felt like it was now an empty blow of wind as all her thoughts nearly blanked out.

Yutaka only had 2 weeks left to get a heart or it was all over. Everything she held dear would be gone from her.

Dr. Mori refused to let anybody see her, saying she needed to rest and have as little contact as possible.

They all stood there, silent as Dr. Mori looked at them with pain filled eyes.

"…I'll do it." Said Yutaka's mother getting their attention, "Use my heart, I'll give it to you in order to save my child."

"Okaa-san!" Shouted Yui in surprise, "What are you saying!"

She looked at her older daughter and sighed, "If I have a chance to save my baby…then as her mother I must do that."

"But…if you give up your heart…you'll die." Said Yui with tears in her eyes.

"No parent should see their child die before them." Said Yutaka's mother calmly. Everyone stared at the woman who was willing to give her own heart for the sake of her daughter.

Her husband was about to speak until she said, "Dear….this is what I want…."

"I can do it too; she's my baby girl as well." Said her husband with a serious tone.

"But you're the most financially successful…" She said, "We can't afford to lose you…"

Everyone just stared at what was happening, these two parents were willing to end their lives all for the sake of their child. Truly there was no stronger love.

Ayano then saw Dr. Mori's face all scrunched up and she realized something was wrong, "Dr. Mori…they can't do it can they."

Everyone looked at him as he nodded, "I'm afraid…that neither of you can do it…Yutaka is an O- blood type. Meaning she can only receive blood and organs that flow in O- type. Both Mr. and Mrs. Kobayakawa are A-. In fact, nobody in her imminent family is O-…."

"How does that have to do with anything?" Asked Patty who was confused, wasn't blood the same.

"While everyone does receive a blood type from their family lines, it's not always the same as their parents. They could receive a blood type that is from a descendent." Said Dr. Mori, "Unless we get an organ that is O-….Yutaka can't be cured."

Minami's eyes widen as everyone just felt their last hope just fall to ruin. She suddenly made her way out of the group and started walking home.

"Minami-chan?" Asked Miyuki, but she ignored her and kept going. They all figured she couldn't take the pain anymore and was leaving, but that was not it.

Something bothered her in her mind and she had to find out.

She quickly got her cell phone out and called her family's personal doctor.

She needed information.

End

….I think it's obvious what's going to happen.

2 chapters left.

Later.


	9. Sacrifice

Well, here we are. This is where…I think a few of you are going to cry. Now first a few things need to be said.

If you don't know already, I've gotten responses from people talking about the whole blood type thing that I put in the last chapter.

First thing is I did the blood types wrong. I wanted to have a blood type for Yutaka that she had that none of her parents had in order to get rid of the idea of having her parents donate their heart to her. Unfortunately, I got the blood types wrong and somebody pointed out it was not possible biologically to do what I did. So I changed their types.

I'm not upset about this really, I'm not an expert in biology and I did try my hardest to research enough about this before I put it in. If I do make a mistake I do wish to be told about it so I'm thankful for this response.

The second thing that was brought up was that Yutaka does have a canon blood type as do all the others, in fact hers is A. Now I do remember this now, but to be honest it was skipping my mind when I was writing that chapter. Besides this is fanfiction I can get away with some of this stuff after all. I mean if some guy can take the Lucky Star characters and come up with an epic tale of taking all of them and placing them in the world of Fallout, who really is to say anything? I appreciate people telling me this and reminding me, but the way I see it nothing to really worry about.

Now let's get back into the next chapter of this story and I can't wait to see your reactions.

Read on.

* * *

_**Heart of an Angel**_

_**A Lucky Star Fanfic by Dark Side of the World**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is not mine

* * *

**_

(Minami's house, Midnight)

She couldn't sleep.

All she could do was just focus on the computer screen in front of her.

It had been two days since Yutaka's last heart attack and already it seemed like she was gone. She had not left the house or even visit Yutaka since that day because she was too busy researching. That research was spurred on by the fax she received by her personal doctor only the day after she called him.

Since then she had spent the entire weekend going online, reading books, and even calling a few hospitals to get the information she needed to save her best friend's life.

In her mind she held the answer that could solve her and Yutaka's problems…but at a high price.

Minami couldn't help but feel afraid of what the fax she had by her side was telling her….it was if it was daring her to do the deed that kept entering her mind no matter how much she tried to push it away.

She had tried every reason she could think of for a way to convince herself that what she was about to do was wrong….but then she thought about Yutaka, her tears, her pain, and her suffering.

That was all that was needed to wipe the doubts away.

She felt guilty for what she was going to put them all through and knew that she was only selfishly ignoring their attempts to help her with the phone calls and messages. All asking if she was okay and if they could see her. But if she saw anybody, even her parents, it might convince her to not do the job she was forcing upon herself and that she couldn't have.

Sighing she shut off her computer and took out three envelopes that she spent the morning writing. One was for her parents and friends, the other for the hospital with the papers that would be needed once her final task was done, and the other was to Yutaka.

All explained why she did it…why she had to do it.

With one last sigh she went over to her bed and slipped into her covers….ready to dream one last time.

* * *

(Next Morning)

Upon waking up the first thing she did was get dressed and head over to the hospital, not even bothering to deal with breakfast. Her entire body was shaking in fear as she felt every minute slowly pass by, like a grain of sand from an hourglass slowly sinking into the pit blow piece by piece.

It was a feeling that had only intensified when she passed through the front doors and entered the lobby. Passing through the receptionist, she felt her heart beat increase as she took the stairs and slowly made her way up to her destination. Soon enough she arrived at Yutaka's door and froze.

A message was posted on the door saying that Yutaka was asleep and was not to be disturbed….but this wasn't going to stop Minami.

Time seemed to slow down as her hand went for the knob, sweat pouring down her skin as her eyes drifted to the floor.

"Minami?"

Surprised, she jumped before turning around with her hand over her heart. She soon spotted Dr. Mori who was both relived and worried to see her. As their eyes met, he walked over and placed his hand on her shoulder asking if she was okay.

"I was starting to get worried. You weren't here for two days and I was starting to wonder why you hadn't shown up…but I guess that's none of my business." Said Dr. Mori with a small smile as he looked at the door, "I'm guessing you wanted to see her?"

Nodding, she gave the doctor a pleading look as if this one desire meant more than anything. Dr. Mori thought about for a minute before looking at both ends of the hall. With a smile he nodded and said, "Five Minutes."

She couldn't help but hug the doctor who was taken a bit by surprise by the action, yet followed it with a return.

After she broke up the hug, Minami put her attention back on the door and slowly opened it. Upon entering the room, she stopped.

Her little Yutaka was sleeping like an angel.

Her face all pale like snow and showed such graceful peace that it would be a sin to even touch her. Minami's vision soon focused away from her love and on to the heart monitor that was hooked up next to her bed. The steady beat of the heart could be heard through the machine, but Minami knew that if her plan failed the steady sounds she heard in order from the machine would all become one single endless sound.

Upon closing the door, Minami made her way to the girl who she swore to love and protect so long ago and leaned close to her face.

"Yutaka…..it's not fair." She said as she kept her voice calm and soft, "It's not fair this had to happen to you, which is why I will not let it. I swore that I would do anything and everything to protect you from any danger, even from yourself."

Taking her hand and start to gently move Yutaka's hair through her fingers as she continued, "Ever since I met you, I've never had a single day where I felt more alive. My parents and I don't spend any time, people ignore me or misjudge me for who I am, and I'm also a lesbian…something that took me a long time to realize, but thanks to you I was able to find the gifts and virtues of friendship and love."

"That's why….I have to do what I have to do….If you hate me, then I understand and I will accept this. If I make you sad, please forgive me. I do this not for my selfishness to have you, but to see you live your life. I have no regrets because of you. And I would rather see myself in your shoes then see you like this."

Giving her a small kiss on the cheek she wiped a tear away before speaking one more time, "I love you….and I always will."

With her business done she made her way out of the room and calmly closed the door.

"I hope that made you feel better." Said Dr. Mori as she came out.

Minami nodded….if anything; this meeting only strengthened her will more.

"Just so you know...I think you do really do deserve each other...I won't judge." He said with a smile.

"Thank you...I wonder how everyone else took it." Minami asked herself outloud.

"When you left, they did talk about it. But they didn't feel any hate or disgust if that's what your thinking. They said that it was somewhat obvious and they seemed to accept it. They were more worried about you actually then your relationship so maybe you should call them." He suggested.

"Yes...I'll do that."

She knew she didn't have much time.

"I'm going to get going….….thank you forever thing….sayonara." Said Minami who made her way down the hall before she stopped and said, "Dr. Mori. Is there a place where I can get something to make me sleep easier? "

"Uh, sure. We have a pharmaceutical on the first floor." Asked Dr. Mori.

"Thank you."

* * *

(Sundown, Iwasaki household)

"I'm home." Said Minami who opened the door and tried to listen for a response…but only got the sound of Cherry running towards her to give her a lick. With a smile she petted Cherry before walking towards the kitchen where she calmly placed a brown bag on the counter.

While she was there she made a quick sandwich and some milk before sitting down on the table and started to eat.

She thought nothing when she ate and she thought nothing when she finished, but just as she went to put the dishes away…..

CRASH!

…she dropped them and fell to her knees in tears.

Just the thought of how everything she knew was going to come to an end in a matter of minutes was too much. It was heart breaking enough to know that what she was going to do would devastate so many that loved her.

She didn't want to do this…but she had too….

Yutaka was everything to her…if she lost her now….if she never saw that smiling face again….it would be like her world was covered in fire and lost to a sea of endless black ash. Never again would she feel the joy and love of having somebody to care for. She would alone….all over again.

And loneliness….was the worst pain that any person can live by.

"Arf!"

Her eyes opened as she looked up to see Cherry licking her face. Upon seeing her master cry, she did what any loyal canine friend would do and try to cheer them up. Minami gave a small smile as she hugged one of her oldest friends and whispered, "I'm sorry…..thank you for everything…."

Minami slowly stood up and calmed herself, telling her mind over and over to have courage for her task that lied ahead.

After picking up the pieces of broken china she went over back to the counter and took her brown bag as well as a big glass of water. Grabbing the home phone she walked over to the counter and opened the door…revealing it to be a set of sleeping pills.

Taking in one last breath she took the phone and called 119.

….

…..

….

"…119 emergency. What's your emergency?"

"My name is Iwasaki Minami on 56 Kiko St. I would like to report somebody dying from an overdose…"

"May I ask the name of the person?"

….

….

….

"Miss?"

"….Me…."

She put the phone down, opened the pills, and ate as many as she could. The force of her body tried to push them out of her mouth, but she forced it back down and swallowed as much water with the glass in the other hand.

The lady on the phone kept asking for her name, but she ignored it. Nothing else mattered.

She took another set of the pills and followed it with another glass of water. Her body kept resisting, but she kept it up.

A feeling of sickness entered her stomach as her brain kept screaming at her to stop, but her heart…told her to continue.

Another gulp of pills and water….and it was done….both containers were empty.

She took a deep breath and sat there…waiting…waiting…

Her eyes looked up into the ceiling as she saw flashback after flashback of her and Yutaka….

"_Um…..are you alright?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Do you need me to take you to the nurse's office?"_

"_Uh…no….I was….I was having a bit of cold…."_

"…_here."_

"_Huh? This is…"_

"_It's my handkerchief…..it might help…"_

"_Thank you…."_

"_See you…"_

….She started feeling sleepy…

"_Hey! I glad were in the same class together!"_

"_Oh…your that girl…nice to see you too."_

"_I'm Kobayakawa Yutaka."_

"_Iwasaki Minami."_

"_Iwasaki-san….mind if I…hang out with you a bit?"_

"…_.umm…sure…"_

"_Great!"_

…it was getting darker….

_She got picked on the opposite team. _

_It had only been a short time but she had regarded Yutaka as a close friend. She was so kind and cute it seemed like a sin to hurt her. _

_But the game was dodge ball…_

_Hitting her in the head was out of the question, getting hit in the body could make her get sick, and anywhere on her lower body would make her trip and fall….but if somebody else hit her…._

"_I got placed in the outer ring…so I should be fine."_

"…_.that's good to hear."_

…her vision was starting to fade…

"_Are you sure you don't want to wait for the next fireworks display? I mean you were sick a bit back."_

"_It's okay! It happens all the time and I would really like to see them."_

"…_.I'm the class health officer…and I'll make sure everything is okay….Yutaka."_

"…_.thank you….Minami-chan."_

…it was getting harder to breathe…

_The fireworks were beautiful._

_As she looked up she couldn't help but see Yutaka's face all full of joy like a child._

_She blushed as she felt Yutaka's head move on her lap._

_For some reason she thought of this as the best fireworks display she ever went too._

….the lady's voice on the phone was dragging out…

"_I'm really grateful for you coming, Minami-chan…cough cough!"_

"_I'm always glad to help you….your my friend."_

...fading….

"…_because I love you!"_

_Yutaka's eyes widen as Minami spoke those words._

"_I love you….more than a friend…more than a sister…I've fallen for you Yutaka-chan…and now you're dying…how can I live without saying that to you just once?" She asked as she wiped away tears dripping down her face, "If…if you don't feel the same way…I understand….I just wanted you to know…because you deserve to know…"_

_Minami then looked down at her own hands, waiting for a response from Yutaka…_

_Neither of them said anything for sometime….._

"…_.Minami-chan…"_

_She looked up, only to freeze when Yutaka's lips pressed firmly into hers._

_The kiss was quick, but that one kiss made Minami's soul melt in satisfaction._

_As she broke off the kiss, a blushing Yutaka softly said, "You have no idea how long I've wanted to do that."_

_Minami just stared at her as Yutaka closed her eyes and sighed, "You have no idea…how grateful that you said that."_

"_You…you mean you…are…" Stuttered Minami who was still stupefied._

_Yutaka nodded with a bright smile, "I've always felt the same way for you….at first I was ashamed and afraid. When I told my parents they weren't angry and they helped me figure out my real feelings…I didn't know if you felt the same way so I decided to just hold those feelings until I was sure…but now…it's such a relief to know that you love me too."_

"….Yu..ta…ka…."

* * *

(Cherry's P.O.V.)

She wasn't getting up.

Her master had used the white talky thing and then started eating something while drinking water at the same time. She then started moaning in pain like she was sick.

Cherry watched as her master slowly stopped moaning and started calming down, much to her relief.

She then decided to wait for her master to get up out of the chair….but she wasn't….

Maybe she was sleeping?

Cherry went over and licked her hand….it was warm, but she got no response. She did it again…nothing.

She kept doing this over and over, but each time she did the hand was getting colder.

She started barking, but that didn't wake her up.

Cherry didn't know what to do….her master was still sleeping.

Her master still slept for awhile.

Her master still slept even when some strange mean came in and smashed the door open.

Her master still slept as they took her to the ground and started pushing their hands on her chest.

Her master was still sleeping even after they put her in a bag.

They took her master and she was left alone.

Night came….and it was then she realized the horrible truth.

Her master was dead.

She howled in sorrow.

End

Good or bad?

Please reply


	10. AN: Story not finished yet

Ummm, guys it's not over yet. I always write "End" at the end of every chapter...so yeah, I'm working on the ending tomorrow and such. Sorry if there was any confusion.


	11. Choices

Well some people liked my last chapter and others didn't. Some people were a bit upset about how I killed Minami, but this is a tragedy story. To me it's not tragic unless somebody dies.

And I have two rules when it comes to killing main characters everyone loves.

One: Make them die in a Crowning Moment of Awesome.

Or

Two: Make them die in a Crowning Moment of Sadness.

For this story, I choose the second. I mostly choose that one for a lot of my stories to be fair…

Anyway, beside this chapter I also have the epilogue up so please read that after you read this

By the way, in Japan their "911" is 119. Just so people don't think I made this an error in Japan the numbers are reversed. I had 911 first, but then I was reminded that in Japan it was 119 so problem solved.

Please Read on.

* * *

_**Heart of an Angel**_

_**A Lucky Star Fanfic by Dark Side of the World**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is not mine

* * *

**_

(Hospital, night)

This couldn't be happening.

Not now, not when everything was as bad as it could be.

Hiiragi Kagami had always prided herself on being a person who could be rational and calm given at any situation. Even despite all the hardships everyone was going through with Yutaka and the emotional insecurities her best friend, now possibly girlfriend, she managed to keep a fair head.

But this was too much.

The moment she got the call she woke up Tsukasa and got their father to drive them to the same hospital where Yutaka was, only this time the emergency was not for her.

It was for Minami.

Because a crying Miyuki had just told her that the sweet caring shy girl had killed herself with sleeping pills.

When she arrived at the lobby, she saw everyone else was there along with their respective parents except Patricia. Every one of them lookrf terrible and the signs of crying could be seen on their faces. Miyuki, Hiyori and Patricia were the worst to look as, besides Yutaka, they were the closest to Minami.

"No…it's not true…." Said Tsukasa who fell to her knees in tears, "Minami-chan…she can't be…"

"Tsukasa…." Said their father as he knelled down and hugged her as she cried in their father's arms. Kagami couldn't help but cry as well, she was never too close with Minami but she was still a friend and now she was gone. It was a pain in her chest that wouldn't stop hurting no matter how hard she tried to ignore.

Never had she lost somebody so close to her.

Was this similar to the pain Konata was going through?

Speaking of which, she saw the blue haired girl rush over and hug her as tight as she could. She soon started to sob in Kagami's chest and Kagami herself didn't stop her, but instead embrace her and cried along side her.

Yutaka's parents and sister looked at everyone and felt a sense of guilt enter their hearts. Minami ended her own life because of what was happening to Yutaka and it made them feel responsible.

"Everyone…"

They turned around to see a saddened Dr. Mori looking at them with pity as he held in his hand a few papers.

"I'm sorry…..I'm so sorry….they tried to bring her back…but she was already dead when they got there…we're running an autopsy now…and…I think all of you should be here to listen to this as soon as Minami's parents arrive." He said with a heavy sighed.

They didn't have to wait long as three seconds later a couple wearing business suits rushed in like the devil was behind them. Minami's mother and father, who had brown hair and blue eyes that looked as gentle as water, saw the group staring at them.

"Misaki…I'm so sorry." Said Yukari who went over to comfort her neighbor but she was push aside as Minami's mother went over and grabbed the doctor by his shirt.

"WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER!" She demanded, "WHERE IS SHE!"

"Iwasaki-san, please calm down." Said Dr. Mori trying to keep his footing.

"DON'T TELL ME TO CALM THE HELL DOWN! WHERE IS MY DAUGHTER! WHERE IS MINAMI!" She demanded.

"I..I'm sorry…but your daughter…is….." He said trying to find the words, but Minami's father went over to his wife and, with some difficulty, helped get his wife off him despite her resistance.

"NO! SHE'S NOT DEAD! SHE WOULD NEVER KILL HERSELF! I KNOW HER! I KNOW HER!" She shouted as she struggled as hard as she could against her husband's grasp, tears falling down from her eyes as she screamed in anger and despair.

Everyone couldn't help but pity the poor woman. She had learned that her only child had killed herself only a few hours ago and now all of her world had shattered like fragile glass.

Iwasaki Misaki finally calmed down and gave up struggling, but she still wailed as her husband continued to hold her and silently cry with her.

"How….." He asked simply.

"Pills…Sleeping ones. She purposely overdosed on them which caused her breathing to shorten until she stopped breathing all together…." Said Dr. Mori.

"….did she suffer?" Asked Hiyori.

"She died from suffocation! I think that's sufferable enough, ya think!" Shouted Patricia.

"I know that! YOU DON'T HAVE TO YELL!" Shouted Hiyori as both girls looked at each other and then at the floor. Patty then settled her anger on hitting the wall and cursing in English as everyone stood in silence.

"Why?"

Their attention turned to Minami's mother who asked, "Why did she do this? Why would my daughter…"

Now the focus was on Dr. Mori, who kept a straight face even though it was clear he was uncomfortable. Finally he sighed and said, "Yutaka…."

"The sick girl?" Asked Minami's father, "I knew she was sick, but…is it serious?"

A lot of people just stared at him like he spoke blasphemy, didn't they know?

"Didn't Minami tell you? My daughter has a heart condition that's causing it to grow at a large rate…if she doesn't get a transplant soon….she might….she will…." Kobayakawa Yuki said as she tried to find the strength to say the remaining words, but couldn't.

"You mean you didn't know?" Asked Yui in surprise.

"I'm sure our daughter told us….but I guess we didn't listen." Said Iwasaki Misaki in shame.

"Like that's a first…." Mumbled Miyuki getting a surprised looked from her mother.

However, the answers didn't satisfy Misaki as she demanded, "Why did she still do it! If she was having problems why not tell me! Or her father! Why would she even do this for this…person?"

"Hey! Yu-chan's not a person; she was Minami's best friend!" Shouted Konata, getting annoyed by this lady even if she was Minami's mother, "She did this because she didn't want to live without her….she was in love with her!"

This made the Iwasaki's faces turn to shock.

"…l…l-love?" Said Misaki as she shook her head, "No…my daughter…my daughter would never….she would have told me….if she was in love…even with another female…my daughter would still not do this! I know my daughter!"

She shook her head as he held herself, "I know her…I know…I…."

Nobody said anything as they watched her trying to convince herself that she knew her daughter.

Dr. Mori cleared his throat, getting their attention.

"It's not what you think…it's true that Minami killed herself because of Yutaka…but not because she felt there was no hope…rather she felt she was the only hope left for her."

"Huh? Is this some kind of riddle or something?" Asked Misao who was confused like the rest.

The doctor then pulled out one of the papers and showed it to them, "This was one of the papers inside Minami's pockets when she was found….it contains all her health information. Along with her blood type…"

Some people started to now see what the doctor meant as Kagami spoke, "Wait a minute…don't tell me that…."

"Minami's heart and blood type is the perfect match for Yutaka." He said.

Yutaka's mother fell to her knees and cried as everyone realized the truth: Minami killed herself so her heart could be used for Yutaka so she could live.

"My god….what willpower…."Said Konata's father who was amazed at the sacrifice. It seemed like something out of a fictional story, but here it was in real life. Then again…if it was his own wife or daughter then he would do the same thing.

"Minami-chan…" Said Miyuki who felt shocked and yet not surprised by this action.

"She really loved her didn't she?" Said Hiyori who couldn't help but think that Yutaka was lucky…or was lucky to have such a person who cared for her so much.

Dr. Mori then took out more papers as he continued, "Here are the documents allowing a person to donate their organs upon death. She must have asked them at this hospital or another one elsewhere….she planned this for awhile…"

"…but…this means Yutaka-chan can be cured right!" Asked Yui who saw a chance for her sister to live.

Dr. Mori nodded, "The heart need to be cleaned out, but the drugs Minami took did little to affect the heart, another idea of hers I'm guessing, and the autopsy can be done quickly. We can use Minami's heart to save Yutaka….but…..that fate depends with you two."

He pointed to the Iwasaki's who were surprised.

"Us?" Minami's father asked.

Dr. Mori nodded, "Minami was 16 when she died and signed the papers with all her information….however the law doesn't let anybody under the age of 18 donate organs unless the documents are signed by the donor's parents or guardian. Meaning unless you sign these papers….Yutaka can't receive Minami's heart."

The atmosphere froze as time stood still. Everyone just looked at the two who looked at each other, flabbergasted.

"You want us…to sign…the documents to take a piece of our daughter…and put it in somebody else?" Said Misaki.

"Yes…." Said Dr. Mori, "But more importantly, this is something your daughter wanted done."

"How do you know….Even I can't even still believe that my daughter would do all this just for somebody." Said Minami's father who tried to keep calm, but it was clear from his voice that he was still reeling in shock.

Sighing Dr. Mori took out another piece of paper from his pocket and opened it, "_To my family and friends…."_

They looked at him as he continued, "_…if you are reading this then my plan has already gone into effect and I am dead. I know some of you are angry at me and confused, but I want you all to know that I did this because I felt I had too. I love Yutaka-chan and I promised long ago to protect the one person who meant more to me than anything in the world. Yet that doesn't mean I don't leave behind any regrets. I'm sorry that I left like this….to honest I was scared and guilty for leaving you all behind…"_

"_To Miyuki…you were like the Onee-chan I never had and always wished to be. I only wish we spent more time together. I know whatever you choose to do in life you will be the best at it. Your smart, pretty, and you know how to care for others. Thank you for everything."_

"Minami-chan…..thank you, Imouto. " Said Miyuki with a tearful smile.

"_To my other closest friends, Patty-chan and Hiyori-chan. You guys always made me smile with your playful banter. Never change because I was glad to be with friends like you." _

The two didn't say anything; they only held each other in comfort.

"_To my sempai's. We had good times and I've always respected you all. Please live good lives and thanks._

Kagami, Tsukasa, Ayano, and Misao all gave a sad smile and remembered the times they had with the green shy girl who was always kind.

"_To Konata-sempai and her family. Please don't feel guilty for what I've done for Yutaka-chan. I love her as you all do and I would never wish her to feel any suffering if need be. Please watch over her and make sure she stays healthy. I thank you all for your kindness; you are like a family to me."_

The entire Izumi and Kobayakawa family all lowered there heads. They knew that Yutaka would be devastated by this and each promised to help her see through all the tough times both now and in the future so that her sacrifice was not wasted.

"_And finally….to my parents…"_

They held their breaths.

"_As I write this I know that you are both heartbroken and devastated…and I'm sorry. I know you both don't understand why I did this and why I didn't tell you…but please hear me explain why I did and why she means so much to me."_

They were silent.

"…_every day I would walk up to find you both gone to work. And every day I came home you weren't there. Not on normal days or holidays. The memories I have of all us being a family are so few I can barley count them, but each one is precious because the one thing I wanted most in this life was to be with you two. I was so alone every day I wondered if that day would be a day where you would ask me about my day or if I wanted to do something. But they never came….I hated it so much that I hated my life and thought I would never find happiness and I would always be alone."_

Nobody spoke as Dr. Mori continued.

"_I know you wanted the best for me and that's why you gave me the best education possible and whatever you felt I needed you gave it to me. But I never wanted any of it. I just wanted a family. I just wanted a father and a mother to love me and be with me whenever I wanted them. That's all I ever wanted on my birthdays and Christmas where I was alone and you were busy."_

The two of them could feel the glares and shocked looks from everyone else. How could two parents not be their own child's birthday or Christmas holiday? Some were even wondering if they were even there for her at all.

"_Miyuki and Cherry were able to help ease the pain, but Miyuki was older and had other things and Cherry, while I love her, is still a dog. I needed human love, but never got it. Until I met Yutaka-chan that day on the entrance exams. She made me laugh, smile, cry, and more importantly she made me love. Yutaka –chan was my life because she gave me a reason to feel happy. I wanted to protect her and that bond we shared from anything and have it last forever. But fate is cruel isn't it, she now is lying in a bed where slowly she is dying and so is the world I care for. All this time I've felt nothing but sorrow and heartbreak as she slowly died in front of me and when I learned that I had a chance to save her I did so without question."_

The two were both amazed and shock on how much their daughter had suffered and how much they had missed so much of it. They were also amazed on how much this one girl did so much for their daughter that it made them felt ashamed on their actions. Deep in their hearts they knew that their daughter was always feeling lonesome, but they worked and did all they could so she could have a bright future and career ahead of her. Was that so wrong?

"_But besides all the abandonment you gave me, I don't hate you. I still love you because I know all the work you did was so I could have a better life. You wanted what was best for me, but your only problem was you never asked what I wanted what was best for myself. But now I must do something I never have done before and that is ask you to do something for me. Please….please allow my heart to go to Yutaka-chan."_

"_Don't let my sacrifice be in vain. Please do this one thing for me, as your daughter. This is the only time I have ever asked something from you that I wanted. I know it will be hard to even think of giving a piece of your daughter to a girl who you never once met. But I love her and I want her to live. I am begging and pleading with you to do this task. Not for my sake, but for the sake of the one girl I will always love now and in the afterlife."_

Dr. Mori finished the letter, "_I'm sorry everyone once again…please find it in your hearts to forgive me and please give the other letter I signed to Yutaka when she wakes up. Signed, Iwasaki Minami…..P.S. Dr. Mori thank you for being a good friend."_

Nobody said anything and yet all eyes turned to the two people who had the power to use their departed daughter's life to save another daughter's life.

The two of them couldn't say anything, the idea of what their daughter had told them about their relationship kept haunting their minds. They tried to find some memory of the three of them doing something together, something a family would do and yet they couldn't find anything.

The reality had come upon them and smashed them like a hammer upon a nail. They had neglected to take care of their daughter.

And now she was asking them to take a piece of her and put her in the body of another human being, a girl who she loved more and did more for her then either of them did.

Handing the organ donation forms to them, Dr. Mori said, "I know it's not my place to make your decision. But this was your daughters only and last wish to you…please make the right choice."

Minami's mother took the papers, her hand shaking, and said, "You…you can't really expect me…to just hand my own daughter heart like this….just so quickly…."

Konata quickly dashed over in front of them and felt to her knees bowing as low as she could, "Please sign them!"

Everyone was shock to see what Konata was doing.

She continued, "Please don't let your daughter's death be in vain! My cousin is like a sister to me…I've lost a mother when I was a young girl. I don't want to lose her too! Minami was a good friend….and I respected everything about her…but please…don't let two people who we all care about die. Please! Save Yutaka…."

The entire family soon got on their knees and bowed as well.

"Please…my daughter may not be dead like yours, but the pain is still similar." Said Yutaka's mother as she looked at the two with crying eyes, "I know how much my Minami meant to my daughter….she always told me how much she loved her and how much Minami meant to her. I'm sure that if the situation was reversed she would do the same thing. And if I was you I would be devastated to allow my daughter to be cut up and have a piece of her taken away and put in somebody else. But I would be more devastated if I let my daughter's death be for nothing and useless….I BEG YOU! PLEASE SAVE MY BABY!"

The Iwasaki's looked around and saw that everyone else, even the parents, were sympathetic and wished for Minami's wish to also be granted.

"But…I…." Said Misaki who was crying and trying to find something to say when she felt her husband's hands upon her shoulders, "Akira."

"Dear….let's talk." He said as he looked at them and said, "Please….you must understand…this is our daughter…our pride and joy…..we need to think about this alone…"

Nobody stopped them as they made their way outside in the dark night sky outside the hospital and stopped.

"Please don't say what you're going to say…." Misaki said as she held on to the papers tightly.

Akira sighed as he nodded, "Dear….I think we should do it."

"But Akira…this is our daughter…our daughter!" She screamed, "How can I just let this happen to my baby! My daughter is dead! Our baby is dead! Everything we worked for and did we did for her so she could be successful in the future! It's all gone…everything is gone…"

Her husband held her as he whispered, "Did Minami ever ask you anything?"

She stopped crying and listened.

"What she said on that letter…was the first time I can recall my daughter ever asking me to do something…I can't think of one time of when she ever asked either of us to do anything for her." He said as he let a tear fall down his left cheek, "And that's because we never asked. We never knew anything about our daughter. That she was in love, that she was lonely, that she only wanted her parents to be with her for at least one whole day. We left her alone and gave her everything, but at the same time we gave nothing."

"And yet our daughter still loved us….she never once said she hated us in that letter. Most kids would hate their families forever if their parents did what they did…but she didn't. We never once made her happy and gave her anything she wanted, but now we have a chance to atone for that. I'm not going to sign if you don't want to however….if we're going to do this were going to do this together as her mother and father. If we're going to do the right thing for once, whatever you feel it is, let's do it together ."

Iwasaki Misaki just stood there as still as possible in her husband's embrace.

"I failed her didn't I? I failed as a mother." She said softly.

"No, you didn't fail her…we loved her just as much as any parent would….we just showed it wrong." He replied as he rubbed her back in comfort, "But let's show it now….only if you want too."

Misaki just looked at the papers and thought about everything that had happened this night….and made her decision.

* * *

_(A week later)_

_Darkness._

_All she saw was darkness no matter how far she tried to clear her eyes._

_She was afraid._

_Was she dead?_

_She wanted to wake up and see the sun one more time._

_Anything to stop this darkness._

_That's when she heard it._

_A thumping sound followed by another and another…_

_Like the rhythm of a heart._

_She used her hearing to follow it and saw in the distance was a bright light. She ran as fast as she could to reach that light and as she got closer and closer it became more and more bright._

_There was something in the light, a person's silhouette in the back. It was walking away from her, but she was determined to catch up._

"_Wait!" She cried out reaching out her hand as if to touch the person who kept walking away._

_The figure stopped and turned around, revealing the silhouette to be feminine and said, "I'll always be with you…."_

_She stopped upon hearing the familiar shy and sweet voice she had come to love._

_The light slowly faded away and she was once again left in darkness…

* * *

_

(Yutaka's room)

"She's waking up!"

**Wha? Kaa-san?**

Kobayakawa Yutaka slowly opened her eyes and saw the joyful face of her mother as she latched on to her daughter and hugged her.

"Oh my Yutaka….my baby girl…" She said, tears falling down her eyes.

"Yutaka-chan!"

She looked around and saw all her friends and family, looking at her with such happy faces that she had never seen them before.

"Am…am I alive?" She asked in shock. She remembered having another painful experience in her chest, but the rest was all blurry.

"Oh course silly! Why wouldn't you!" Shouted Yui as she hugged her sister, "They replaced your heart….you're going to be okay, Imouto."

She felt her mind sore.

She was going to live.

No more pain or suffering…SHE WAS GOING TO LIVE!

"YATTA!" She couldn't help but cry out as she hugged her family. Konata ran over and cried tears of joy as she forever felt grateful that her cousin was healthy once more.

Yutaka looked around and noticed however one person was missing….

With a smile on her face she asked, "Where's Minami-chan?"

….

….

….

Everyone went silent and looked down in sadness, surprising her.

"Wha….What's wrong?"

End

Go see the epilogue please.


	12. Epilogue

Here is the epilogue.

* * *

_**Heart of an Angel**_

_**A Lucky Star Fanfic by Dark Side of the World**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that is not mine

* * *

**_

(Two years later, Cemetery)

Had it really been two years?

Yutaka couldn't really tell, but it felt longer than two years. Back when she had a best friend and back when she had a person she loved.

All of it was taken away from her in a blink of an eye.

As she strolled through the graves she wore a white and pink shirt with blue jeans and white sneakers. Around her neck was a diamond necklace she received two years ago that she never took off and in her hands she held a bouquet of roses for that one person who remained deep in her…well….her best friend's heart to be honest.

She finally stopped at the grave she had been visiting every week for the last two years and lay the roses down as she read the writing:

_**Here Lies Iwasaki Minami**_

_**Born: September 12, 1995 – Died: March 13, 2011**_

"_**She held the Heart of an Angel."**_

"Minami-chan….why?" She asked as she held her own hands to her chest, where her best friend's heart was beating inside her.

When she was told what had happen she screamed and yelled for Minami. It had taken everyone to stop her from rushing out of her room to find her and in the end they had to sedate her. She didn't stop crying for days afterwords and when the funeral came she begged to go to see her love one last time.

She said nothing and felt nothing during the funeral, but she wanted to say something…anything to make her pain go away. Minami's parents then came to see her in the end and handed her Cherry, saying that Minami would have wanted her to take care of her.

After that day, she never saw them again.

And life just went on.

Konata and her friends graduated and were now in their respective colleges, except her cousin and Kagami were dating much to her surprise. She was happy for them, yet she couldn't help but feel jealous on how they were allowed to be together yet she and Minami, who had confessed her feeling to her, couldn't.

Her other friends Patricia and Hiyori still stood by her, but the original magic was gone as it felt unnatural to only have three instead of four as usual.

Minami's death had impacted so much of their once natural lives that it seemed hard to go forward. Ugh

Yutaka just couldn't help but wonder everyday…why?"

"Why Minami-chan?" She asked the grave as tears began to fall, "Why did you do it? Didn't you know how much I would miss you? Didn't you know how guilty I would feel for all this? Didn't you know that life would seem…so pointless without you?"

She knew she shouldn't have said that to her friend's grave…but she was already being diagnosed with depression and more than once she thought about suicide, just to be reunited with her love or to end the pain.

And yet as many times as she asked the grave every week, she would get no answers.

"Why did you do it?" She asked once more as she closed her eyes and begged….begged for an answer.

"Because she loved you."

Gasping in surprise she turned around and sighed in relief when she saw Dr. Mori, well former Doctor, standing beside her.

With a small smile he nodded, "Hey…guess I picked the right time to come and visit, huh?"

Yutaka didn't say anything as he sat down beside her.

"How are you doing?" Said Yutaka quietly.

"Fine…well as good as a substitute teacher can do." He said with a smile. After Minami's surgery he quit being a doctor. He couldn't accept the poorly rendered health laws the nation was running and decided to teach health to schools instead. The family kept in close ties with the doctor, who had proven to be a good friend, and he was like a part of the family now.

"I miss her…." Said Yutaka, "I should hate her for doing this to me….but I can't."

"You mean leaving you alive and her to die for your sake?" Asked Mori like a normal conversation.

"How can I go on like this without her? I love her…nobody else will ever be able to make me smile or laugh or feel this way like she did….what should I do now that she's gone forever?" She asked as she felt her eyes water.

Mori looked at her and sighed, "She's not gone…she's still with you inside you."

He looked up at the sky and said, "Did you know, that back in my days learning to be a doctor….the teachers I had all said that taking care of a heart is like taking care of a child."

"A….child?" Asked Yutaka.

"Yeah…you have to nuture it…love it….take care of it…and let it grow big a strong. That heart you have there…is both your child as well as Minami's. Minami's own blood and self now lives inside you because she entrusted it to you, the one who she loved and cared for the most." Said Mori as he looked at her with a smile, "I think she would want you to not only take care of yourself, but that heart as well….that small child that now cares and pumps both your blood."

**My child? Mine and Minami-chan's…**She thought as she placed her hands over her heart and felt it beating strong and loud. She imagined that her heart was the a child and it was growing like a baby boy or girl. This was Minami's child and now it was hers.

She let a tear drop as she gave a soft sigh and smiled, "And….I have to take care of it…so everything Minami did was not a waste…I have to live…for the child….for my heart…for Minami-chan's…"

Mori nodded, "I'm not saying it's easy…nor will it get easier…but you're not alone. She's with you…we all are."

Nodding with a bright smile she stood up and whispered, "I promise Minami…I'll take care of my heart….just wait for me…one day will be together again."

The two of them said their final prayers and walked away. Yutaka turned back one more time at the grave and smiled.

"Thank you for saving me Minami-chan. I love you, my angel."

As she turned around she could have swore she heard a whisper in the wind saying….

"I love you too."

End of Story

And that ends the story. Did you love it or hate? Was it good or bad? What was great what needed to be better?

Thanks you all for reading and reviewing. I hope you continue to read any future Lucky Star stories or any other stories I make in the future.

I'm going to take a break from Lucky Star fanfiction for awhile, but next time I do one I'll either try something for Konata and Kagami or something for Tsukasa. Either way thanks again!

Later.


End file.
